


Alpha Services

by Katherine93



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Artist Steve Rogers, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Feels, Chatting & Messaging, Dating, Dirty Talk, Engineer Bucky Barnes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Implied Phone Sex, Intersex Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Bucky Barnes, Omega Verse, Phone Sex, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sex Work, Sex Worker Steve Rogers, Trans Bucky Barnes, dial an alpha, Альтернативная реальность - современность, Омега Баки Барнс, Стив работает в сексе по телефону, Юмор, грязные разговорчики, неуклюжий флирт, омегаверс, первые свидания, флафф, хэппи энд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine93/pseuds/Katherine93
Summary: На совершенно обычном флаере розового цвета было сказано:«Проводишь течки в одиночестве? Мы готовы помочь тебе!»Баки едва ли обратил на него внимание, словно и не заметил его, потому что ни одному омеге не хочется вспоминать, что он или она одиноки, спасибо большое! Но любопытство победило гордость, и он взял флаер в руки. На обороте было указано: «Альфа Сервис» и телефонный номер.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Пожалуйста, выберите одну из следующих опций…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alpha Services](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536638) by [roe87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87). 



> Примечания автора:
> 
> Спасибо Witchy за визуализацию этого самого флаера!
> 
> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> Огромное спасибо roe87 за возможность поработать с этой прекрасной историей!) И кстати, сам флаер вы найдете по ссылке у автора.
> 
> За эти новогодние деньки я все же успела отредактировать все свои переведенные работы и опубликовать их здесь) Аллилуя! А также начала читать новую книжку Стивена Кинга (обожаю) и снова рисовать. Можно сказать, что год начался отлично, и надеюсь, так все и продолжится)
> 
> Наслаждайтесь!
> 
> P.S. Да, наверняка вы наткнетесь здесь на множество ошибок, но сильно тапками не кидать) я и сама знаю, что все далеко не идеально, и пытаюсь совершенствовать свои навыки, поэтому, если уж будет совсем невыносимо читать, то не истязайте себя и просто закройте вкладку)

Если раньше Баки думал, что регулярные течки — это отстой, то когда ему сообщили, что скоро у него начнется период преждевременно наступивших менопаузных течек, он понял, что все будет намного хуже.

— Да вы, должно быть, шутите! — страдальчески простонал Баки, обмахиваясь флаером, который успел прихватить в приемной, пока сидел там и практически умирал от жара, чувствуя, как с него пот течет ручьем.

Его лечащий врач, достаточно учтивый бета, делающий в этот момент записи в его медицинской карте, в ответ произнес:

— Это распространенное явление среди омег, — начал он, даже не взглянув на Баки, — если продолжительное время принимать подавители, то их эффект может сбить процессы, проходящие в организме, и он начнет вырабатывать гормоны нерегулярно, из-за чего и наступает менопауза.

Еще раз вздохнув, Баки стал обмахиваться несчастным листочком бумаги еще энергичнее. В комнате было прохладно, но он, просто не прекращая, потел.

— Но мне еще даже 35 нет! — запротестовал он.

В ответ доктор кивнул и добавил:

— Я предложил бы вам сначала перестать принимать подавители в течение 2-3 месяцев, чтобы посмотреть, как на это отреагирует ваш организм. Тогда уже и будем думать, что делать дальше.

От этого у Баки в буквальном смысле отвалилась челюсть, и он даже на мгновение перестал помахивать флаером.

— Но…я не смогу работать без них. Мой цикл начинается каждые две недели, и это просто пытка!

— Я выпишу вам справку, освобождающую вас от работы на это время, — ответил бета, написав что-то в своем блокноте, и вырвал лист. Он передал его Баки и безмятежно улыбнулся. — В настоящий момент это все, что я могу предложить. Если таким образом мы сможем предотвратить наступление полноценной менопаузы, то это можно будет считать успехом. Уже после можно будет вернуться к подавителям, но уже в меньшей дозе.

Баки забрал справку, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку всем сказанным доктором, чтобы что-то ответить.

Никаких подавителей?

_Вот же черт!_

— А есть какой-то другой способ? — все-таки выдавил он.

Врач в ответ вопросительно приподнял брови и спросил:

— Нет, если только вы не хотите прямо сейчас начать полный восстановительный Т.Т курс?

— Да нет, — пробормотал Баки, — хорошо, я понял. Так, когда будет следующий прием?

— Запишитесь у регистратора в приемной, — ответил он Баки — в этот период вам в любом случае необходимо будет проходить обследование каждые 2 месяца.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, сдаваясь, и поднялся, чтобы выйти из кабинета.

Таких неприятных новостей он не получал уже давно. Без шуток.

Он ждал в приемной, чтобы записаться на следующий прием, обмахиваясь уже изрядно потрепанным флаером и вытирая выступивший на лбу и над верхней губой пот. _«Это чертовски нечестно, что мне вообще приходиться проходить через такое»_ , — думал он про себя. Это же просто смешно. Жутко нечестно и смешно!

Флаер уже не справлялся со своей задачей, помявшись от изрядно активного использования, поэтому Баки решил взять другой из пачки, лежащей на столике рядом с диваном для пациентов, ожидающих своей очереди. Он уже практически схватил один плотный на вид флаер, как его внимание привлек другой, немного меньшего размера. Он лежал среди остальных, но на их фоне казался не таким проработанным, а даже каким-то совершенно обычным. Флаер был розового цвета, и на нем было сказано:

_«Проводишь течки в одиночестве? Мы готовы помочь тебе!»_

  
Баки практически не обратил внимания, словно и не заметил его, потому что ни одному омеге не хочется вспоминать, что он или она одиноки, спасибо большое! Но любопытство победило гордость, и он осторожно приподнял один, захватив его вместе с другими флаерами так, чтобы никто из пациентов не заметил, что его заинтересовал именно этот, и засунул их в карман.

На него никто не смотрел, но Баки все равно было отчего-то стыдно, и на щеки набежал предательский румянец.

Этого еще не хватало — теперь все тело словно обдало жаром.

Регистратор наконец-то пригласил его к стойке, поэтому Баки забыл на мгновение о флаерах, которые забрал с собой, и не вспоминал до тех пор, пока не вернулся домой.

Простояв дольше обычного под очень холодным душем, Баки почувствовал себя намного лучше, не покрытый с ног до головы липким потом, но все равно чудовищно уставшим и раздраженным.

Он как раз собирал с пола снятые перед душем вещи, чтобы выбросить их в корзину с грязным бельем, когда нашел в одном из карманов взятые из больницы флаеры.

Розовый листок, на котором было сказано о течках, был самым неброским. На обороте было указано «Альфа Сервис» и телефонный номер. И больше ничего. Поэтому Баки сразу подумал, что ни доктора, ни регистратор вообще не знали о наличии этих флаеров в их больнице.

Недолго раздумывая, Баки взял телефон и загуглил указанное название и номер. _«Ух ты»,_ — подумал про себя он, листая полученные результаты. Это был номер одной из горячих линий, по которой можно было пообщаться с альфами по специально установленному тарифу.

Фыркнув, Баки тут же выкинул его в мусорную корзину и пошел в комнату, включил настольный вентилятор и вздохнул с облегчением, стоя перед ним и наслаждаясь прохладным воздухом, охлаждающим горящую кожу.

Ему не нужна помощь. Он сам в состоянии справиться с этим гормональным дерьмом так же, как он всегда и справлялся со всем остальным.

~~

Баки может и упрямец, но он еще и жутко любопытный человек, и, получив внеплановый отпуск и огромное количество свободного времени, Баки задумался, как вообще работает этот «Альфа Сервис».

Он просто не мог перестать размышлять об этом.

Как они нанимали альф? Проводят ли отбор, чтобы выбрать и принять на работу только лучших: вежливых и действительно готовых помочь? Если так, то это стало бы огромным плюсом для сервиса и клиентов, которые им доверяют.

Но только если все так и происходит.

Но что, если они специально нанимают лишь властных, любящих доминировать над омегами альф? Некоторым иногда такие как раз-таки нравятся.

В общем, Баки не знал, что и думать.

Но все равно было жутко интересно, однако Баки не собирался идти на поводу у своего любопытства. Вот только продлилось это до тех пор, пока у него не началась течка, которая длилась намного дольше обычного. Настроение было просто отвратительным, все, что он чувствовал в этот время — жуткая усталость, раздражительность и непрекращающееся возбуждение. Ни правая рука, ни все секс-игрушки в мире не смогли бы удовлетворить Баки и побороть его желание оказаться в руках сильного альфы, способного вытрахать из него все мозги.

Гребанная течка.

Немного отдохнув и приняв холодный душ, Баки натянул на себя самый мягкий, какой только смог найти в доме, халат и набрал номер «Альфа Сервиса».

Конечно же, по закону подлости линия была занята.

Баки нахмурился, не ожидая такого, но попробовал позвонить еще раз пару минут спустя, но ничего не поменялось.

_Хреново._

Но Баки — упрямец и так просто не сдастся, если уж решился. Не в его правилах опускать руки, не получив желаемого. Однако сколько бы раз он не звонил тем вечером, линия постоянно была занята.

А ведь сейчас только вечер четверга, еще даже не выходные!

Баки пришлось пойти спать, в ином случае ему оставалось только вернуться к целому ящику игрушек, которые он хранил в тумбочке рядом с кроватью.

Уже лежа в кровати, он представлял, как дозвонился по этому дурацкому номеру, и вообразил себе того, кто мог бы взять, наконец, эту чертову трубку и то, о чем бы они поговорили. Баки не совсем понимал, что ему даст этот звонок, но вот в чем он точно был уверен, так это в том, что не отказался бы от реального альфы, находящегося рядом здесь и сейчас.

Еще раз удовлетворив на время свою похоть с помощью уже привычных игрушек, Баки вновь залез в душ, сходил в кухню за ведром мороженого и расположился с ним в кровати.

Была уже практически полночь.

Баки дал себе обещание, что попробует дозвониться еще один раз, но если ничего так и не получится, он сдастся и свое горе заест мороженым и просмотром какого-нибудь сериальчика, идущего сейчас по телевизору.

Баки чуть не уронил ведерко с мороженым, когда понял, что его соединили.

— Вот черт, — прошептал он, когда услышал искусственный голос, приветствующий его.

— Добро пожаловать на «Альфа Сервис», — продолжил вещать приветливый и весьма располагающий голос, скорее принадлежащий омеге, подумалось тут же Баки. — Мы предоставляем услуги, необходимые именно вам. Через минуту вы будете перенаправлены в меню, где вам будет необходимо выбрать подходящую опцию, после чего вы сможете начать разговор с одним из наших специалистов «Альфа Сервиса». Мы работаем для вашего благополучия.

На это Баки недоверчиво хмыкнул и отставил мороженое на тумбочку.

— Прежде чем продолжить, пожалуйста, приготовь действующую кредитную или дебетовую карту, — добавил голос, — Выбранный вами альфа попросит вас назвать необходимые детали для перевода средств, как только вы выберите подходящую категорию и будете соединены с оператором. Не забывайте, мы работаем, чтобы обеспечить необходимую вам помощь и поддержку. В случае оскорбительного или любого другого ненадлежащего обращения к нашим операторам, вы будете заблокированы сервисом, однако оплата за услугу будет произведена в полном размере.

Баки кивнул сам себе, соглашаясь с условиями, достаточно честными по его мнению. Хотя он и не собирался никого оскорблять, или еще что похуже.

— Если вы согласны с данными условиями, для продолжения нажмите 1.

Баки убрал телефон от уха и нажал на экране кнопку 1. Поднявшись, он нашел в шкафу наушники, с которыми стало намного удобнее, и как только он успел надеть их, практически сразу же услышал отрывок фразы.

— … можете выбрать в нашем меню, — продолжал голос. — Пожалуйста, выберите подходящую из следующего списка опцию. Нажмите 1, если вас интересуют альфы-гетеросексуалы.

Баки вскинул брови в удивлении.

— Нажмите 2, если вас интересуют альфы-бисексуалы. Нажмите 3, если вас интересуют альфы-гомосексуалы, и 4, если вас интересуют альфы-асексуалы или альфы-аромантики.

Баки немного растерялся, не зная, что и выбрать. Он был геем, но…он был также и мужчиной-омегой. Обычно альф-геев он не интересовал от слова совсем, им нравились другие альфы или же накачанные беты.

Баки раздумывал так долго, что запись началась заново, вновь перечисляя возможные варианты.

— Вот же черт, — пробормотал Баки и все-таки нажал 2: альфы-бисексуалы, кажется, были оптимальным вариантом.

После этого на линии заиграла успокаивающая музыка, и Баки расположился удобнее, усевшись на кровати и откинувшись на ее спинку.

Отчего-то ему было намного тревожнее, чем ожидал ранее.

Кажется, под кожей вновь просыпался жар, хотя было не понятно, течка это или все-таки нервы.

Может быть, и то, и другое одновременно. Кто знает?

Все еще слушая музыку и ожидая, что же будет дальше, он потянулся за пультом от потолочного вентилятора и увеличил скорость. Баки с наслаждением вдохнул, почувствовав долгожданный прохладный поток воздуха, обдувающий кожу, и вновь взглянул на телефон. Прошло уже несколько минут, а тарифы у них были премиум класса, и ждать бесконечно он просто не мог себе позволить.

Баки устало вздохнул и выдернул наушник — музыка уже начала раздражать. Она напоминала ту, что можно было услышать в лифте: бездушная и монотонная.

— Могли хотя бы поставить музыку получше, — пробормотал он ворчливо, и в тот же момент музыка прервалась.

На секунду повисла тишина, и Баки ошарашенно уставился на телефон, понимая, что его наконец-то соединили с оператором, и чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления, услышав раздавшийся на другом конце одобрительный смешок.

— В этом я с тобой согласен, — произнес приятный глубокий голос.

Удивленно пискнув сначала что-то непонятное, Баки все же прочистил горло и произнес:

— Ага, эм… прости.

— Не стоит, — ответили ему, очевидно, все еще улыбаясь, — я слышал как-то эту музыку, и она, и правда, ужасная. Ну, думаю, пора представиться, — добавил незнакомец приветливо. — Меня зовут Стив. А тебя?

— Эмм… Баки.

— Баки? Какое милое имя.

— Это прозвище, — ответил Баки, сдерживая смущенную улыбку.

— Вот как, — тепло отозвался Стив, — ты хочешь, чтобы я звал тебя Баки или как-то по-другому?

— Баки.

— Хорошо, Баки, — произнес Стив, — приветствую тебя в «Альфа Сервис» и я здесь, чтобы помочь тебе. Прежде чем мы начнем, почему бы тебе не рассказать, что бы тебе хотелось сегодня?

— Хм, — вздохнул Баки, чувствуя себя идиотом, — я не знаю…

— Все нормально, — поддержал его Стив, — ты впервые позвонил сюда?

— Да, — пропищал Баки и тут же зажмурился, понимая, как жалко это прозвучало.

— Это не страшно. Можешь, не стесняясь, говорить мне все, что угодно. Я достаточно легкий в общении человек, — ответил Стив, и Баки мог поклясться, что он флиртовал.

 _«Это и понятно, учитывая, где он работает»,_ — напомнил он себе.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, — я имею в виду, я не совсем понял, чем вы… здесь занимаетесь?

— Всем, чем бы тебе ни захотелось, — обнадежил его Стив, — давай сначала уточним некоторую информацию, раз ты звонишь впервые, и после этого уже продолжим? Не против?

Баки послушно кивнул, очарованный глубоким тембром голоса Стива, и не сразу осознал, что Стив его кивок увидеть не может.

— А, нет, не против, — произнес Баки уже вслух, смутившись своей глупости.

— Отлично, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Стив, — у тебя есть под рукой кредитная или дебетовая карта?

— Да, — Баки быстро потянулся к кошельку, — готово. Подожди, а что будет написано в чеке на оплату?

Сперва послышался негромкий смешок, и только потом Стив сказал:

— Всего лишь название организации — A.S. limited. Довольно лаконично, ни каких подробностей, не волнуйся.

— О, хорошо, — Баки вытащил кредитку и сел обратно на кровать, — не то что бы меня это беспокоило, я имею в виду, что я свободен, и это совсем не проблема. Мне просто стало любопытно, вот и все.

— Конечно, — просто ответил Стив, — давай я объясню тебе условия, и если тебя все устроит, тогда мы перейдем к оплате и, наконец, начнем общение? Хорошо?

— А, да, хорошо, — сглотнув, согласился Баки.

Ух ты, он и правда сделает это!

— Хорошо, — все также дружелюбно и мягко произнес Стив, несмотря на то, что обладал достаточно низким голосом.

— Начнем с того, что все наши разговоры будут записываться и, если потребуется, затем прослушиваться. Это необходимо только в целях безопасности.

— Подожди-ка, что? — перебил его Баки, — нас кто-то слушает?

— Нет, сейчас нас никто не слушает, — успокоил он Баки, — звонки записываются, и если возникнет какая-то проблема, то нашему сотруднику будет необходимо прослушать запись этого разговора. Могу уверить тебя — наш разговор абсолютно защищен. А его запись необходима как для нашей безопасности, так, не в меньшей степени, и для твоей.

— Я понял, — немного успокоившись, произнес Баки, — так нас точно никто не слушает?

— Здесь только ты и я, — убедил его Стив, — не против, если я продолжу?

— А, хорошо.

— Отлично. Баки, если ты уверен, что хочешь продолжить, тогда я расскажу о наших тарифах, мы проведем платеж и сможем нормально поговорить.

— Конечно, — согласился Баки, нервно постукивая кредиткой по колену. Он внимательно слушал Стива, рассказывающего о платежной системе, и о том, что находясь на премиум-линии, Баки должен будет платить Стиву каждые 15 минут или же сразу внести деньги за полчаса разговора.

Кстати цена не оказалась какой-то непомерно высокой, Баки вполне мог себе это позволить. Хотя и не знал, какой вариант лучше выбрать.

С одной стороны разговор в 15 минут казался слишком коротким, тогда как полчаса было чересчур много. Да и ознакомление со всевозможными правилами явно затянулось, Баки просто не терпелось уже приступить к основной цели его звонка на эту линию.

— Думаю, я оплачу сразу за полчаса, — ответил он неуверенно.

— Отлично, — радостно произнес Стив, — я помогу тебе произвести оплату, и если захочешь позвонить сюда снова, у тебя появиться возможность зарегистрироваться в качестве постоянного клиента и получить быстрый доступ к сервису. И не придется ожидать слишком долгого соединения с оператором, — усмехнулся Стив, как будто понимал, как это раздражает, — также я могу предоставить тебе свой персональный номер в сервисе, если тебе захочется вновь со мной связаться.

— А, да. Хорошо, — немного удивленно ответил Баки.

Затем они перешли к оплате: Стив объяснил ему, что будет, в случае если звонок сорвется, прежде чем условленное время выйдет — деньги все равно будут сняты, однако если Баки останется на линии, он может использовать не потраченные минуты и начать разговор заново.

Баки согласился с условиями и решился завести аккаунт на сервисе, во многом благодаря невероятно приятному голосу Стива, слушая который Баки был готов согласиться, кажется, на все что угодно.

 _«И неважно есть у меня аккаунт или нет, я ведь не обязан звонить сюда еще раз»,_ — подумал про себя Баки.

— Отлично, со всеми формальностями мы закончили, — довольно произнес Стив, — оплата будет произведена мгновенно, и сведения о ней появятся на твоем аккаунте в течение 3-х рабочих дней.

— Хорошо, — ответил Баки, дождавшись, когда они наконец-то приступят к делу. Хотя еще не знал, как все будет происходить, — так что дальше?

— Ну, некоторые клиенты обращаются к нам, уже имея какие-то особые интересы или кинки, о которых они хотят поговорить, но раз ты позвонил впервые, я подумал, что может быть, нам нужно сначала поболтать, а потом ты уже решишь, чего бы тебе хотелось дальше?

Баки с облегчением выдохнул, словно гора упала с плеч.

— Да, ты прав. Мне нравится твое предложение.

— Отлично, Баки, — в голосе вновь была различима улыбка, Баки практически мог представить себе ее.

— Не против, если мы сперва получше узнаем друг друга? Расскажешь мне немного о себе?

— Я…эм, — пробормотал Баки и растеряно оглядел спальню, словно где-то здесь и хранились все ответы. — Ну, я омега и в настоящее время у меня нет никого.

— Ничего себе, свободный омега в городе, — ответил Стив, откровенно флиртуя.

Баки, не скрывая, фыркнул, усмехнувшись.

— Типа того.

— И тебе одиноко и хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то был рядом? — продолжил Стив.

Баки уже практически ответил «нет» — он уже привык отвечать так всем, кто задавал ему подобный вопрос. Но сейчас, сглотнув ком, застрявший в горле, ему, наверное, впервые, захотелось сказать правду.

— Да, — просто признал он.

В чем никому еще не признавался.

— Это нормально, Баки, правда, — последовал спокойный ответ, — всем нам иногда хочется немного внимания и тепла, хочется просто побыть рядом с кем-то.

На это Баки не знал, что и сказать. Он чувствовал себя жалким идиотом, который сейчас может расплакаться, а вот это совсем не входило в его планы!

Так ничего не сказав, он лишь вздохнул.

— Не расскажешь мне о своем хобби? — сменил тему Стив, — чем ты обычно занимаешься в свое свободное время?

— У меня не бывает так уж много свободного времени, — Баки вновь вздохнул.

— Слишком много работы?

— Да, так и есть, — последовал ответ, — занимаюсь конструированием, и иногда проекты занимают непомерное количество времени. Работаю допоздна. Бла, бла, бла, и все в таком духе. Думаю, ты понял мою ситуацию.

— Да уж, работенка у тебя, кажется, напряженная, — похоже, Стиву, и правда, было интересно слушать о нем, либо же он очень умело притворялся, — а в какой именно области ты работаешь? Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю?

— Робототехника, — ответил Баки, уже заранее готовясь к ремаркам по поводу того, что омега выполняет работу, типичную для альф или бет.

— Серьезно? — удивился Стив, — ничего себе! Так ты не только красивый, но к тому же и умный?

Баки немного опешил, нахмурившись.

— Как ты узнал, что я красивый?

— Понял по голосу, — довольно убежденно проговорил Стив, — у тебя приятный голос, Баки.

— Оу, — Баки был просто не готов к такому и почувствовал, как покраснел. Стало внезапно немного жарко, и он понадеялся, что это из-за прилившей к щекам крови, а не из-за вновь проявившихся симптомов течки. — У тебя… у тебя тоже.

— Спасибо, но мне тут стало интересно, — подразнил его Стив, — тебе понравился мой голос, и теперь, может быть, ты хотел бы узнать меня получше?

Баки кивнул, соглашаясь, и добавил:

— А, да. Твой голос…я имею в виду, что и не представлял, кто может здесь работать. У меня обычно не очень хорошо получается находить общий язык с альфами.

— Ммм, ну, думаю, альфы ничем не отличаются от омег в этом смысле, и у нас тоже бывают неудачи, — рассмеялся Стив, — не такие уж мы и плохие! Расскажи мне немного о себе, Баки?

— Эм… — Баки не знал с чего начать и нервно усмехнулся, — что именно?

— Ну, ты уже рассказал мне о своей работе. И, очевидно, что ты очень умен. Предан своему делу и трудолюбив.

Баки рассмеялся.

— Пожалуйста, можешь сказать все это моему боссу?

— Непременно, — Стив рассмеялся в ответ, — как на счет твоих коллег — ходите куда-нибудь вместе во время перерыва на обед?

— Эм, нет, — признался Баки, — большую часть времени я работаю один, и это…так даже лучше.

«Омеги только мешают!» — он слышал подобное постоянно, а иногда и в более грубой форме. И не то, чтобы Баки жаловался на наличие собственного кабинета, только для него одного, или на то, что большую часть времени он общался с людьми посредством телефона или через электронную почту. Ни в коем случае. Просто иногда становилось немного одиноко.

— Я понимаю, — спокойный голос Стива успокаивал, — а чем ты обычно занимаешься, когда все-таки удается выкрасть парочку свободных часов?

— Даже не знаю, — Баки пересел, подложив под себя ногу, — просто отдыхаю? У меня есть одно любимое занятие, но оно опять-таки связано с работой…

— Здорово, — поощрил его Стив продолжать, — не расскажешь, что же это? Или… — добавил он, но уже шепотом, — это секрет?

Баки захихикал. Серьезно — захихикал!

— Нет, не секрет, — Баки не мог сдержать улыбку, — но это… немного глупо.

Стив удивленно рассмеялся, и Баки подумал, что ему хотелось бы почаще слышать его смех в ответ на свои слова.

— А вот теперь я заинтригован, — произнес Стив, — не хочешь поделиться своим секретом со мной?

— Ну, нет, — Баки усмехнулся, — а ладно, мне, эм… нравится создавать игрушечных роботов.

— Роботов? Ну, таких больших или…?

— Они игрушечные, поэтому чаще всего совсем маленькие, — ответил Баки и закрыл глаза, поморщившись, — я знаю, что это может показаться ужасно занудным и даже скучным, но…

— Занудно, но и жутко интересно, — произнес Стив, и правда, заинтересовано, — что они умеют делать? Расскажи мне о каком-нибудь из них поподробнее.

— Эм, — Баки был польщен его интересом. Он, должно быть, впервые в жизни получил похвалу от альфы за то, что делал что-то стоящее. — Ну, хорошо. Недавно я попытался сделать маленького игрушечного кота-робота в форме мини «Румбы».

— Постой-ка, «Румба» — это ведь та штука, которая подметает и моет полы?

— Точно. Так вот, я смастерил Румбу-кошку, но крошечную, специально, чтобы можно было держать ее на письменном столе, — Баки как-то неуверенно рассмеялся, — мне нравятся настольные роботы, я оставил на своем столе парочку.

— Настольные роботы, — повторил Стив задумчиво, — так что же они умеют делать?

— Они нужны просто для развлечения, — ответил Баки, — ставишь несколько штук на рабочий стол, и если тебе становится скучно, то они смогут ненадолго отвлечь тебя от нудной работы. Еще у меня есть парочка ретро-роботов — одни из моих любимчиков.

— Сколько же им, что они уже считаются ретро? — удивился Стив.

— Некоторые из тех, что стоят на моем письменном столе, созданы в начале 2000-х, — пояснил Баки. — Те, что постарше, я храню в стеклянном шкафчике у себя дома и никому не разрешаю и пальцем их тронуть.

— Ничего себе! — произнес Стив, — я столько нового сегодня узнал. Может, порекомендуешь мне, какого настольного робота мне стоит приобрести?

— Конечно! — излишне радостно ответил Баки и тут же попытался придержать свое воодушевление, — сначала нужно понять какой тебе нужен — может быть, шумный или наоборот тихий? Выполненный в каком-то определенном стиле, с необычной формой или же классический вариант робота?

Стив рассмеялся глубоким и невероятно заразительным смехом.

— Даже не знаю, думаю, что для меня тихий вариант был бы идеален.

— У некоторых можно просто отключить звук, — подсказал Баки, — вообще-то недавно я наткнулся на милую робота-обезьянку, которая сидит на дереве, и если постучать по его основанию, то она начинает выполнять несколько разных видов кувырков. Поищи в интернете Чиби-ботов, там есть из чего выбрать.

— Ух ты, звучит и правда круто! Спасибо, Баки.

— Да не за что.

— Так что еще тебе нравится? — произнес Стив более низким голосом.

Баки немного подавился воздухом, так ничего и не сказав. Может, он и удивленно хмыкнул, но очень понадеялся, что Стив этого не расслышал.

— Баки?

— А, да, — пискнул тот и прочистил горло, — да, я здесь.

— Это хорошо, — ласково пробормотал Стив, — я подумал, что звонок сорвался.

— Нет.

— Так что еще тебе нравится? — повторил Стив, таким же интимным тоном, но уже как-то игриво, — что тебе нравится?

— Я… — Баки задумался. Скорее всего, Стив спрашивает о его предпочтениях в постели или какие у него есть кинки? Или он имеет в виду что-то другое? По правде сказать, Баки находился сейчас в растерянности. Ему было стыдно признаться в этом, но во время течки ему нравилось, когда все внимание приковано к нему, когда его обнимали, просто находились рядом, да и вообще в этот период он становился словно липучка, не желающая никуда отходить от своего партнера. И да, еще он был чертовски похотлив и ненасытен, именно поэтому он и решил принимать подавители. Течка — это отстой!

И, несмотря на то, что со всеми самыми ужасными симптомами подавители справлялись на ура, и Баки уже не ощущал необходимость в удовлетворении своих плотских желаний, оставалась лишь одна, никуда не исчезающая нужда в паре: сильном и надежном альфе рядом.

А сейчас оставшись без своих чудесных таблеток, он уже в полной мере мог прочувствовать все «радости» начавшейся полноценной течки, которая будет длиться неизвестно сколько. И ему уже было тошно от всего этого.

— Хм, — Баки, наконец, решился продолжить, пытаясь разобраться в чувствах, но не выходить за границы, рассказав слишком многое, а только лишь то, что альфа ожидал бы услышать. — Мне нравится, — _«ну скажи уже что-нибудь»_ — обниматься?

Мда.

Баки зажмурился, ругнувшись про себя.

На линии довольно долгое время стояла тишина, а затем Стив мягко произнес:

— Да, согласен. Обнимашки — это здорово.

Баки фыркнул, удивленный, что Стив решил ему подыграть.

— Именно, — сказал он, понимая, что несет какую-то чушь, и вдохнул про себя.

— Обожаю обнимашки! — поддержал Стив.

Баки опустил телефон на кровать рядом с собой, схватил ближайшую подушки и обнял ее. Почему-то ему было так уютно сидеть здесь, обнимая что-нибудь и слушая в наушниках успокаивающий голос альфы, пробирающий до мурашек по телу.

— Ну, а кто их не любит? — продолжал Стив.

— Кажется, альфы к ним равнодушны.

— Ну, может быть, только некоторые, — не стал спорить Стив, — но все зависит от человека. Многие альфы, и правда, обожают обниматься.

— Может и так, — согласился Баки, — но они больше обрадуются, если в тесные объятья попадет их член, чем обычным обнимашкам.

Повисла небольшая пауза, после которой раздался громкий хохот Стива. Смех был громким, приятным и действительно заразительным. Стив, кажется, насладился его шуткой, и, слушая его, Баки не смог сдержать ответную улыбку.

Немного погодя, Стив пару раз глубоко вдохнул, очевидно, пытаясь успокоиться, ну, или чтобы хотя бы не смеяться так громко.

— Ох, парень, — пробормотал он, но не выдержал и снова захохотал.

— Что такого смешного? — подразнил его Баки, сам не переставая улыбаться.

— Просто… представил картину, — Стив хихикнул, практически успокоившись. — Так, все. Я в порядке, — сказал он и сделал глубокий вдох, — Парень, это было мощно! — но вновь громко рассмеялся.

Баки поерзал на месте, немного смутившись, но наслаждаясь приятным звуком смеха Стива. Где-то глубоко сидящее чувство гордости от того, что альфа оценил его шутку, сейчас вышло на поверхность, и в груди поселилось какое-то приятное тепло.

— Все, на этот раз я точно успокоился, — уверенно произнес Стив, усмирив свой хохот, — фух, я сейчас…только вытру слезы.

— Ты что, там плачешь?

— Ага, я всегда смеюсь до слез, — ответил Стив, — знаю, это глупо, но я ничего не могу с этим поделать.

Баки прижал подушку к себе крепче.

— Да нет, это даже мило, но все равно прости, что заставил тебя поплакать.

Стив мягко рассмеялся в ответ.

— Не стоит. Хотя благодаря тебе эта картинка теперь надолго останется в моей памяти.

— Эй, это твои мозги, чувак, — возразил Баки, — заставь их не думать об этом! — рассмеялся он, вновь заставив Стива усмехнуться.

— Просто ради интереса — что еще любят альфы? — спросил Стив некоторое время спустя.

— Помимо своего члена? Ну, не знаю, может быть бро-обнимашки? Признайся, тебе же это нравится?

Стив только хрюкнул, усмехнувшись в ответ.

— Так это да или нет? — Баки разулыбался еще шире.

— Ну… думаю, да? — произнес Стив задумчиво, — хотя все зависит от того с кем ты обнимаешься. Если это альфа, то хватит и быстрого объятия, когда при этом тебя еще и довольно-таки жестко похлопывают по спине.

— Ты обнимаешь альф? — спросил Баки, прежде чем понял, что сказал глупость, — черт, извини. Я не хотел выспрашивать…

— Да нет, все в порядке. И да, некоторых близких друзей. А иногда достаточно простого рукопожатия.

Теперь настала очередь Баки смеяться.

— Ну, нет! Ненавижу рукопожатия! Особенно с альфами. С чего люди вообще решили, что стискивать чужую ладонь и держать ее дольше, чем необходимо — это нормально? Это совсем ненормально!

— Вот и я о том же! — Возмутился Стив, прочистив горло, — если бы у меня был выбор, то я бы никогда не стал касаться чужих рук, особенно парней.

— Чего? — Баки удивленно посмотрел на телефон, — Почему это?

— На руках полно всевозможных бактерий, — ответил Стив, рассмеявшись, — если я знаю человека и уверен, что он моет руки, то все нормально. Но если это какой-то незнакомец, то неа. Ни-за-что! Никто не сможет заставить меня прикоснуться к нему.

— Оу, — отозвался удивленный Баки.

На линии повисла пауза, а затем послышался вздох Стива.

— Да уж, кто бы знал, что наш разговор уйдет в эту сторону. — Подразнивая произнес он, — извини, что пришлось выслушивать все эти подробности.

— Нет, все нормально. Мне нравится, что… в общем, мне приятно с тобой общаться. — Баки немного смутился, и нервно закусил нижнюю губу. И нет, он не покраснел, ему просто жарко.

— Я рад, — поддержал его Стив. — Но если меня опять занесет, скажи мне заткнуться. Обещаю, никаких обид — я буду только благодарен.

— А, хорошо, — Баки прикусил губу еще сильнее. Он еще не слышал от альфы чего-то подобного. Нет, правда! — ты хороший собеседник.

После еще одной паузы, Стив произнес:

— Ты тоже, Баки, — искренне ответил Стив, — о чем бы ты еще сегодня хотел поговорить?

— Эм, даже не знаю.

По правде сказать, ему хотелось просто болтать со Стивом, и неважно о чем конкретно.

— Может, хочешь рассказать мне о себе? — Предложил Стив. — Или может быть, я могу рассказать о себе?

— Расскажи о себе, — сглотнув комок, застрявший в горле, ответил Баки.

Ему было любопытно узнать о человеке на другом конце провода, голос которого ему так понравился.

— Хорошо, — согласился Стив, — Ну что ж, я белый парень, ростом примерно 187см, блондин. Люблю посещать тренажерный зал и совмещать кардио тренировки с поднятием тяжестей. А еще хожу на кое-какие другие занятия.

Слушая голос Стива, и пытаясь представить его по его же описанию, Баки почувствовал, как по телу вновь прокатилась волна жара, словно воспламеняя кожу. Баки нервно сглотнул.

— Что за занятия? — сам от себя не ожидая, поинтересовался он, ведь у него всегда была привычка совать нос во все дела.

Стив усмехнулся, как будто немного смутившись.

— Ты, правда, хочешь знать? — поддразнил он.

— Только если ты не против поделиться, — ответил Баки, поддерживая разговор. Стив казался ему невероятно милым, и приятно было вновь освежить свой навык общения, когда на другом конце провода был такой приятный альфа.

Стив секунду колебался, но все же произнес:

— Ну… мне нравится пилатес, обычная и горячая йога.

— Горячая йога? — переспросил Баки, не зная, что это такое.

— Ага, она напоминает обычную йогу, только в нагретом помещении, — объяснил Стив, — кровь движется по телу быстрее. А самое главное, что с потом выходит все лишнее.

Баки негромко рассмеялся и произнес:

— Лично я и без всякой горячей йоги сейчас отлично потею.

— Оу, — отозвался Стив и на секунду замолк, — стало немного жарко, да?

Баки вздохнул. Да, ему сейчас было ох как жарко, но он пытался не думать об этом, пока они разговаривали.

— Может, поговорим о чем-нибудь другом?

Еще одна небольшая пауза.

— Да, Баки, — мягко ответил Стив, — конечно. Так о чем это я… ах, да, я художник. Рисую…всякое, — и, рассмеявшись, продолжил, — знаешь, я не очень-то и умею себя расхваливать.

— Ты художник? — с интересом отозвался Баки, — так ты рисуешь по-старинке: кисти и краски, или же предпочитаешь цифровое искусство?

— Кисти и краски, — усмехнулся Стив, — а все потому, что я просто обожаю вдыхать запах краски, когда она ложится на холст или бумагу. Но да, наверное, рисовать в цифровой плоскости намного легче.

— Ух ты, — подивился Баки, — и что ты рисуешь?

— Все, что угодно, — ответил Стив, немного поддразнивая.

— Например…? — поощрил продолжать его Баки, не сдерживая улыбки.

— Ну, в первую очередь то, что мне нравится, а также то, что приходится создавать по работе, — ответил Стив, — в последнее время я рисую много портретов… — он прочистил горло и продолжил, — портреты животных.

Баки звонко рассмеялся.

— Оууу, это должно быть так мило, да?

— Да, но шерсть…арх, — фыркнул Стив, — шерсть рисовать просто мучение, особенно короткую. Занимает _очень_ много времени!

— Ох, похоже это совсем не весело, — отозвался Баки, — А что бы ты хотел рисовать? Если бы тебе дали карт-бланш?

— Ну… не пойми меня неправильно, я, конечно, люблю работать над портретами и картинами в классических стилях, но думаю современное искусство и экспрессионизм — это мои фавориты. Обожаю яркие цвета, с ними можно позволить себе создавать все, что угодно, используя все свое воображение на полную катушку.

Баки закусил губу, раздумывая.

Ха!

Стив оказался довольно интересным человеком, и совсем не таким, каким он ожидал.

— Звучит вдохновляюще, — произнес Баки, жалея, что он не может увидеть хотя бы одну из работ Стива. Баки знал, что в компании, в которой он работал, было несколько графических дизайнеров, работающих удаленно, но их работа казалась ему даже приблизительно не такой интересной, как о ней рассказывал Стив.

— Так все эти разговоры в «Альфа Сервисе» не основная твоя работа? — поинтересовался Баки, прежде чем понял, что, скорее всего, вмешивается не в свое дело, — Извини, я не хотел надоедать тебе с расспросами. Не обращай внимания.

Стив задорно рассмеялся в ответ и добавил:

— А еще иногда я сижу с чьими-нибудь домашними животными. И если хозяину захочется еще и получить портрет своего питомца, я буду в двойном плюсе.

Баки с облегчением выдохнул и рассмеялся, заметно расслабившись.

— О, время почти вышло. Не хочешь продлить наш разговор еще на полчаса? — спросил Стив.

— А, — удивленно выдохнул Баки, не ожидая, что время пролетит так быстро, — я, эм…

Стив не пытался убедить его сделать это, за что Баки был искренне ему благодарен, но в то же время он не знал, как ему стоит поступить. Он чувствовал, что если продолжит их разговор, то обязательно каким-то образом, но выставит себя идиотом, или же Стив просто устанет от него.

— Тебя уже ждут на другой линии? — решил все же спросить он.

— Все в порядке, Баки, — произнес успокаивающим тоном Стив, проигнорировав его вопрос, — Если хочешь продолжить, то я буду рад поболтать с тобой еще немного.

— Хм… — Баки раздумывал недолго, и, решив, что правда хочет этого, произнес, — Просто поболтать? А ты там не… заскучаешь?

— Ни за что, — убедил его Стив, — Говорить с тобой одно удовольствие, Баки.

_Оу._

Баки покрепче прижал к себе подушку, заметно воодушевившись.

— А, ну хорошо, — произнес он едва слышно, — тогда я согласен.

— Отлично! — отозвался Стив, — так как у тебя уже есть аккаунт, и у меня имеются данные твоей карты, то я добавляю к твоему счету оплату еще за полчаса разговора. Если ты согласен со всем вышесказанным, то мы можем продолжить?

Сперва Баки кивнул, а затем вспомнив, что Стив опять же его не видит, все-таки заставил себя произнести свой ответ вслух.

— Да, согласен.

Пока Стив проводил оплату, Баки решил, что лежа болтать будет комфортнее, и устроился на кровати поудобнее, раздумывая над тем, что бы им стоило обсудить.

Когда они попрощались друг с другом, на часах было уже 2 часа ночи. Баки вытащил наушники и вновь завалился на кровать, задумчиво уставившись в потолок.

Разговаривать со Стивом было так… приятно. Баки наконец-то было спокойно на душе. Он мог бы даже сказать, что сейчас чувствовал себя счастливым и удивительно воодушевленным.

И немного сбитым с толку.

Тело вновь словно горело благодаря неутихающей течке, которая вот-вот готова была вернуться. Баки хотел было уже лечь спать, держа в памяти обволакивающий заботой голос Стива, до сих пор звучащий в его ушах, но затем подумал, что сначала ему стоило бы посвятить нуждам своего тела немного больше времени и принять еще один охлаждающий душ, а уж затем отправляться в кровать.

Вздохнув, Баки перевернулся на бок, потянувшись к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой его ждало забытое ведерко с мороженым, но Баки интересовало сейчас кое-что другое. Он открыл ящик с секс-игрушками. Время для самоудовлетворения.

Ему хотя бы уже не было так одиноко, как еще час назад. Это определенно можно было засчитать за плюс.

~~

На следующее утро течка Баки, наконец, стихла, что стало невероятным облегчением. Температура спала, и он перестал так обильно потеть, поэтому решил принять душ, одеться в чистую одежду и позвонить на работу, чтобы сообщить, что вернется сегодня на работу.

Чем меньше отпускных он возьмет, тем лучше.

Когда он пришел на работу и едва успел зайти в офис, на него мгновенно свалилась куча не отвеченных электронных писем и незаконченных дел, с которыми ему необходимо было разобраться.

Разгребая всю эту гору проблем, он никак не мог перестать думать о Стиве, размышляя о том, чем тот сейчас занимался. Баки прекрасно понимал, что это — полнейший абсурд, и ругал себя за то, что увлекся альфой, с которым проговорил в течение…

Ну, около двух часов.

Это было похоже на свидание, настоящее, действительно отличное свидание. Только было одно но: Стив просто работал в сервисе для омег, а Баки был его таким же, как и сотни других, клиентом, платящим за его время деньги. Это была лишь сделка, в которой каждый получал свое, и Баки следовало помнить об этом и не позволять гормонам завладеть своим разумом. Стив предоставлял услуги и, скорее всего, был любезен со всеми своими клиентами.

Баки постарался отогнать от себя мысли об этих самым клиентах и запретил себе ревновать Стива. Ничего не могло испортить его день.

Легко сказать, чем сделать.

Когда Баки разбирался с одним особенно раздражающим делом, то случайно тыкнул стилусом в одного из своих настольных ботов, который оказался его любимчиком: белый с прозрачными, синими деталями небольшой шарик с четырьмя лапками. Технически это был нео-питомец, и Баки разбудил его, постучав по корпусу, наблюдая, как на экране появляются одна за другой разные мордочки. Бот относился к коллекционным, ведь таких уже не выпускали. Рассматривая милого робота, Баки вдруг подумал о том, понравился бы он Стиву, но тут же отчитал себя за эти мысли, заставляя перестать вспоминать о нем и сосредоточиться на работе. _«Мне просто нужно постараться не обращать внимания на свою нелепую влюбленность, —_ пробормотал он про себя, _— и она вскоре пройдет»_.

Он должен перестать вспоминать голос альфы и то, как уютно ему становилось от него на душе.

Вот и все, просто… перестань думать о нем.


	2. Нажмите 2, чтобы услышать альфу своей мечты…

Баки вытерпел ровно двое суток, прежде чем его терпение иссякло, и он все-таки вновь позвонил Стиву.

Выслушав уже знакомое вступление на линии «Альфа Сервиса», он набрал добавочный номер Стива в надежде, что альфа будет сейчас свободен.

Воскресный день был в самом разгаре, и Баки, правда, надеялся, что Стив поднимет трубку.

Прозвучало уже несколько гудков, и с каждым из них Баки все больше отчаивался, понимая, что Стив, должно быть, занят или просто не хочет подходить к телефону.

И вдруг раздался звук соединения, и Баки мгновенно выпрямился, внимательно слушая.

— Привет, — произнес знакомый до боли приятный голос альфы.

У Баки даже слегка захватило дыхание, но он все же попытался ответить настолько повседневным тоном, насколько только мог.

— Привет. Это…ммм… это Баки. Я не вовремя?

— Привет, Баки, — отозвался Стив, по голосу стало очевидно, что он улыбается, — я так рад, что ты вновь позвонил.

— Правда?

— Конечно, я рад, — подтвердил Стив, — В прошлый раз мне очень понравилось общаться с тобой.

Баки отпустило напряжение, и он расцвел в скромной улыбке, слегка поерзав на диване.

— Мне тоже.

— Ну, я для того здесь и работаю, чтобы доставлять удовольствие, — усмехнулся Стив, но с какой-то ноткой самоуничижения, как показалось Баки, но едва он успел подумать об этом, как Стив добавил, — О, кстати! Я вспоминал о тебе вчера.

— Правда? — сердце в груди от волнения забилось еще быстрее.

— Да, когда вчера отправился в зал, — Стив рассмеялся своим глубоким, задорным смехом, — я встретился там с приятелем, и мы сделали то, о чем мы с тобой тогда говорили! Мы сделали бро-обнимашки, и в конце он начал похлопывать меня по спине, и я просто не выдержал — рассмеялся словно сумасшедший.

Баки в ответ захихикал. Правда, захихикал, как какой-нибудь придурок. Взяв себя в руки, Баки все-таки прочистил горло и произнес:

— Твой приятель заметил?

— Ну да, вроде того, — усмехнулся Стив, — но все прошло нормально, мы уже давно знакомы, и он еще и не такое видел!

— Оу, — пробормотал Баки, представляя Стива, тусующегося с другими альфами в тренажерном зале, и почувствовал себя еще большим неудачником, вспоминая по собственному опыту, что любящие посещать спортзалы альфы-бисексуалы обычно интересуются накачанными и спортивными парнями, такими же, как и они сами.

То есть кем-то, до кого Баки абсолютно не дотягивал. Он бы даже сказал, что является их противоположностью, будучи обычным ботаником, вечно проводящим большую часть своего времени на работе, и едва ли знающим, как вообще выглядит зал изнутри. Посмотрев на свой мягкий, совершенно не мускулистый живот, он стыдливо отвел взгляд в сторону, хотя и понимал, что Стив его увидеть ну никак не сможет, но стыдно почему-то все равно было.

— Так что, — произнес Стив, прерывая его внутренние страдания, — что я сегодня могу для тебя сделать, Баки? Давай обговорим время и приступим к делу, хорошо?

— А, да, — тихо ответил Баки, — Только если… если ты занят или еще что-то?

— Для моего любимого клиента я совершенно свободен, — обнадежил он Баки, — только позволь мне сначала… — он замолчал, и стало слышно, будто он куда-то идет, — напомнить тебе о карточной штуке…

Баки фыркнул, усмехнувшись, и спросил:

— Это термин такой?

— Ага. Нет, прости. Я, должно быть, оставил лист с данными где-то в другой комнате. Отвлекся, устроив беспорядок в своих красках.

— О? Я прервал тебя, когда ты рисовал?

— Еще нет, — пояснил Стив, — пытался навести в них порядок, почистить инструменты, чтобы потом порисовать, — усмехнулся он, опять же как-то самоуничижительно, — наверное, просто оттягиваю момент, чтобы не начинать. — И через секунду произнес, — Ну вот, нашел. Давай вновь повторим детали оплаты, хорошо? У тебя уже есть аккаунт, поэтому тебе стоит лишь подтвердить, что тебя устраивают прошлые условия, и я использую данные твоей карты, которые ты называл во время нашего предыдущего разговора. Хорошо, Баки?

— Да, давай, — Баки поерзал на месте, нервно покачивая коленом, ожидая продолжения.

— Отлично, — отозвался Стив, — сколько времени ты бы хотел использовать сегодня? 15 минут? Полчаса?

— Полчаса, — ответил Баки, — если можно?

— Конечно, можно, — произнес Стив, — оплата будет такой же, как и в прошлый раз. Тогда я сейчас вышлю счет тебе на карту.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, дожидаясь, пока Стив закончит с оплатой, и они, наконец, смогут поболтать.

— Все готово. Теперь я весь твой на целые полчаса.

Баки улыбнулся, слегка взволновавшись.

— Отлично.

— Ну, что, — радостно отозвался Стив, — как ты провел это время? Хорошие выдались выходные?

Баки открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но не знал, что именно. Ему определенно стало лучше, после того, как самые ужасные симптомы течки закончились, но это ненадолго, конечно же. Но и не сказать, чтобы он прыгал от счастья. Выходные он все также провел в одиночестве.

— Эм… — выдавил он, — да, все… все было нормально.

На линии на пару секунд повисла тишина, словно Стив знал, что Баки солгал. Когда тот, наконец, заговорил, его голос казался намного мягче.

— Был занят на работе?

Баки неопределённо пожал плечами, забыв, что Стив не может его видеть.

— Не больше обычного, — поправив наушники, он поднялся с дивана и немного прошелся. Ему необходимо было подвигаться. — А как у тебя? — спросил он, взглянув на телефон в руках, как будто сможет увидеть ответ Стива на экране.

Но на нем высвечивались лишь номер текущего звонка и уходящие секунды их разговора, стоящего ему денег.

Стив заговорил, и Баки отвел взгляд.

— Оу, ну вообще-то днем обычно бывает спокойно. Я рад, что ты позвонил — спас меня от сортировки моих красок.

— Ты, наверное, хотел сказать, что я помог тебе продолжить оттягивать момент начала рисования? — усмехнулся про себя Баки.

— Ага, — рассмеялся Стив, — да, я постоянно страдаю из-за того, что никак не могу начать, но как только начну рисовать, то дальше обычно все идет как по маслу.

— Что ты собирался рисовать? — спросил Баки, начав бродить туда-сюда около дивана.

— Не знаю. Может быть какую-нибудь абстракцию? — задумчиво ответил Стив, — возможно, что-нибудь с использованием синего цвета?

— Мне нравится синий, — произнес Баки, не думая.

— Да, мне тоже, — в голосе Стива слышалась улыбка, — мой любимый цвет.

Они поболтали немного о рисовании и искусстве, и Баки показалось, что этими разогревающими разговорами Стив позволил ему на пару минут расслабиться, чтобы потом перейти к чему-то другому.

Однако Баки был не уверен, что готов к этому. Он был вполне доволен и их обычными беседами, слушая этот приятный, удивительно глубокий голос, заставляющий его дрожать от возбуждения.

А потом Стив начал задавать Баки различные вопросы, флиртуя, как будто пытаясь перевести их разговор на более… интимные темы.

Вот тогда Баки замер, внутренне паникуя. Он совершенно не был готов к этому.

Стив словно заметил его растерянность и произнес:

— Все хорошо, Баки. Мы не обязаны говорить о том, о чем тебе не хочется. Давай тогда просто обсудим что-нибудь, если хочешь? Или…

— Или? — неуверенно повторил Баки.

— Или ты мог бы послушать, пока я о чем-нибудь рассказываю? Если ты, конечно, не против попробовать такое? — мягко произнес Стив в качестве альтернативы.

— Эмм… я, — Баки воспользовался этой секундой молчания, чтобы перевести дыхание, — хорошо?

— Ты уверен, Баки? Мы не обязаны этого делать, хорошо? Я не хочу давить, и мы можем просто продолжить болтать как раньше?

— Эмм, ладно? — Баки никак не мог выбрать и чувствовал себя глупцом, влюбившись в альфу, с которым никогда даже не встречался лицом к лицу, и который к тому же зарабатывает на жизнь работая в сервисе для таких же одиноких и несчастных людей, как Баки.

О чем он только думал? Он никогда не был рисковым омегой, который мог отважиться на какие-либо необдуманные поступки — он всегда был немного старомодным романтиком.

Ну, или, по крайней мере, все, кто с ним когда-либо встречались, говорили, что он таков. Иногда в грубой форме.

Вздохнув, Баки, наконец, решился и произнес:

— Вообще-то… — прикусив губу, он продолжил, — я бы хотел… послушать тебя, пока ты будешь о чем-нибудь рассказывать?

Пауза на той стороне линии слегка затянулась, но затем Стив ответил:

— Да, конечно. Давай я расскажу тебе о своем идеальном дне, хорошо?

— Да, давай, — Баки был довольно заинтригован.

— Отлично, — Стив, казалось, воодушевился его согласием, — ну что ж, если бы я мог выбирать, то мой день начался бы с долгого расслабляющего душа. С удовольствием бы понежился под струями горячей воды, втирая в тело какой-нибудь освежающий гель для душа.

Баки с трудом сглотнул.

— И если бы ты был со мной, — продолжил Стив низким, почти урчащим голосом. — Я мог бы и тебя укутать в густую и ароматную пену. Проскользил бы руками по всему твоему телу, неторопливо тебя моя. Нравится моя задумка?

Баки возбужденно захныкал, не сдержавшись, но тут же заставил себя заткнуться.

А Стив все продолжал:

— Мне кажется принимать душ вместе очень сексуально. Обожаю. Я хотел бы целовать тебя под струями воды, затем перешел бы поцелуями на шею. Помог бы тебе намылить волосы — сделал все, что захочешь. Спустился бы руками по твоему телу, чтобы почувствовать, готов ли ты принять меня…

После этого по телу Баки как по команде разлилось возбуждение, под кожей прокатился жар.

 _«Блять!»,_ — подумал он, чувствуя, как по виску бежит капля пота.

— Я насладился бы каждой минутой, долго и не торопливо лаская тебя, — Стив, кажется, не собирался останавливаться, — игрался бы с тобой и все больше раззадоривал, медленно растягивая тебя своими пальцами.

Баки выдохнул тяжкий стон, не сумев сдержать себя.

— Я… мне пора, — промямлил он, завершая вызов.

Он вырвал наушники из ушей и швырнул телефон на диван, прежде чем рвануть в свою спальню.

Двадцать минут спустя Баки, окруженный своими секс-игрушками, раскинулся на кровати голым, часто и тяжело дыша.

У него было сколько — 4 оргазма один за другим, — но он до сих пор не чувствовал себя полностью удовлетворенным. Ему казалось, что голос Стива застрял в его голове, снова и снова на повторе шепчущий все те соблазняющие слова, сказанные ранее, заставляя Баки сгорать от возбуждения и неутоленного желания.

Баки тяжело и расстроенно выдохнул.

 _«Зря я так резко положил трубку — грубовато вышло»,_ — подумал Баки. Но он, правда, не ожидал, что так отреагирует на грязные разговорчики, которые затеял Стив. Баки по натуре всегда был застенчивым, и этот разговор просто ошеломил его. Вот и все.

Очевидно, ему пора бы уже с кем-нибудь переспать. То есть хорошенько так оттянуться, чтобы все глупые мысли вылетели из головы.

Вновь вздохнув, Баки поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную. Включив воду в душе, он забрался внутрь.

С чего это он вообще переживает из-за всего этого? Все-таки он ничего плохого не сделал: всего лишь позвонил на горячую линию, оказывающую услуги по интимным разговорам, и слегка возбудился. И чувствовать себя виноватым из-за этого было глупо.

Даже если он, как какой-то сопливый подросток, немного влюбился в Стива.

Именно поэтому он и чувствовал себя таким сбитым с толку? Из-за того, что ему понравился Стив?

 _«О, Господи!»_ — подумал Баки, стукнувшись лбом о плитку в душе. Он должен собраться.

Вернувшись из душа, Баки переоделся в мягкие, удобные вещи, прибрался на кровати и вновь подошел к дивану. Он поднял телефон и, сделав глубокий вздох, позвонил по последнему номеру в «Альфа Сервис».

Ожидая, пока его соединят, он беспокойно переступал с ноги на ногу.

Ему удалось попасть в меню — Стив говорил, что в дневное время у них почти никого не бывает, — однако стоило Баки набрать добавочный номер Стива, как он, к своему разочарованию, обнаружил, что линия занята.

Нажав на окончание вызова, Баки огорченно опустился на диван.

 _«Ну что ж, этого стоило ожидать,_ — подумалось Баки, — _Стив занимается своей работой. Конечно же, у него есть и другие клиенты»._

Баки попытался заставить себя не думать об этом, а пойти и заняться чем-нибудь другим. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться на чем-то еще, помимо альф с глубоким и чертовски сексуальным голосом.

Но, конечно же, Баки был жалким слабаком, который перезвонил Стиву уже вечером.

Прослушав вступительную информацию из главного меню «Альфа Сервиса», он ввел добавочный номер Стива.

В этот раз его соединили.

Баки задержал дыхание, поерзав на месте, ожидая, пока Стив поднимет трубку.

— Привет! — поприветствовал его голос альфы, — это Стив. Это ведь ты, Баки?

Баки все-таки выдохнул задержанное дыхание и произнес:

— Да.

 _«Стив что, сохранил мой номер?»_ — подумал Баки, но постарался не обнадеживать себя напрасно.

— Я рад, что ты перезвонил, — сказал Стив, — у тебя все в порядке?

— Оу, — Баки такого не ожидал, действительно удивившись, — да! Я имею в виду, что да, все хорошо. Я просто… я хотел бы извиниться за… эм, то, что произошло ранее.

Стив в ответ тепло рассмеялся.

— За что ты извиняешься?

— За, эмм… то, что отключился, — пробормотал Баки.

— Нужно было уладить что-то срочное? — предположил Стив, и лицо у Баки покрылось густым румянцем при воспоминании о том, что именно ему пришлось «улаживать».

Стив понимающе рассмеялся.

— Ну, это совсем не проблема, Баки. Только помни, что по условиям Сервиса тебе все равно придется заплатить за тот звонок, несмотря на то, что ты закончил его раньше времени.

— Да, я знаю, — это Баки совершенно не беспокоило, — мне просто показалось, что грубо было так обрывать тебя на полуслове, ну ты понимаешь, отключаться так скоро.

— Вот уж из-за этого не стоит извиняться, — убедил его Стив, — и если честно, то я польщен. Хочешь продолжить там, где мы остановились?

— Ох, парень, — Баки нервно рассмеялся, — нет, я вымотан. Боюсь я не смогу вновь все это повторить. — Успел произнести он, прежде чем заставил себя заткнуться. Вау! Вот это точно была _лишняя_ информация!

Хотя Стив, казалось, был совершенно не против и просто произнес:

— Хорошо, Баки. Тогда перейдем к оплате и затем начнем разговор? Я могу рассказать тебе о картине, которую начал, если хочешь?

— Ага, — согласился Баки, одновременно кивая. — Да! С удовольствием.

На линии прозвучал мягкий выдох Стива, а затем он с улыбкой произнес:

— Отлично.

Они проболтали полтора часа, после чего с огромной улыбкой на лице Баки завершил вызов.

Стив был просто… Ну, он был просто невероятным.

Баки и не подозревал, что такие идеальные альфы вообще существуют, и не мог не задуматься о том, был ли Стив одинок или же он все-таки с кем-то встречался?

Несмотря на то, что он прекрасно понимал, что не стоит ему позволять таким мыслям забивать себе голову — это явно не его дело, но все же…

Он влюбился. Это было вполне очевидно, но что ему с этим делать? Оставить между ними все как есть, то есть Баки так и останется обычным клиентом?

 _Любимым клиентом Стива_ , как тот сам ему как-то сказал.

Нет, Баки не был каким-то наивным парнем и догадывался, что Стив вполне возможно говорит подобное всем омегам, с которыми общается. Но все же.

Или… может Баки стоит немного «прощупать почву»? Посмотреть, свободен ли Стив?

Баки тяжко вздохнул про себя.

Нет, ему, скорее всего, не стоит даже пытаться, а следует направить силы на работу, перестав быть каким-то сопливым идиотом, влюбившимся в первого альфу, который был с ним мил. Наверное, нужно попытать удачу в Тиндере или Гриндере.

Интересно, сидит ли в этих приложениях Стив? И настоящее ли его имя — Стив? Может, он и не Нью-Йорке живет?

 _«Это было бы отстойно»_ , — подумал Баки. Однако если даже и так, расстояние для него не было чем-то таким уж значимым. Если бы он нашел правильного человека, то что-нибудь придумал бы.

Чувствуя внезапно появившееся воодушевление, Баки взял свой планшет и погуглил «Альфа Сервис»: их сайт можно было бы назвать минималистичным, здесь содержалась только основная информация и телефонный номер. Никакого юридического адреса или чего-то подобного.

Однако Баки прекрасно умел сёрфить в интернете, и уже через пару минут у него уже было имя и адрес человека, на котором сайт «Альфа Сервиса» был зарегистрирован: это оказалась некая Мария Хилл, и к его счастью, находился Сервис в Нью-Йорке.

Сердце Баки тут же затрепетало от радости, обнадеженное надеждой.

Эта информация была очень многообещающей.

А что, если он просто спросит Стива напрямую и посмотрит, может, тот захочет как-нибудь с ним встретиться?

Баки отложил планшет в сторону и раздосадовано вздохнул.

Неа, не следует ему спрашивать об этом Стива. Тем самым он только поставит его в неловкое положение. Баки, будучи омегой, знал об этом по своему собственному печальному опыту, множество раз попадая в глупые ситуации, когда люди пересекали черту в своем флирте с ним или когда приглашали его на свидание.

И особенно на рабочем месте.

Баки не хотел становиться одним из таких людей, поэтому… он просто должен оставить все как есть.

Кроме того, Стив, скорее всего, уже с кем-то встречается, и точно не заинтересуется Баки. Так все обычно и бывало с теми, кто когда-либо ему нравился.

Поэтому Баки должен придерживаться профессионального соглашения между ними.

И хорошо, что в следующем месяце ему обещали бонус к зарплате, потому как его банковский счет скоро может не выдержать всех этих звонков премиум-класса.

~~

Две недели спустя Баки все также продолжал снова и снова фантазировать о том, как мог бы поговорить со Стивом, встретившись они в реальности, но так и не стал делать ничего, чтобы осуществить эти фантазии.

Он регулярно звонил Стиву, чтобы, как и прежде, поболтать, но не отваживался позвать его на свидание, потому что понимал — это будет не честно по отношению к Стиву. Даже несмотря на то, что Баки этого жутко хотелось.

А потом, словно фортуна наконец-то повернулась к нему лицом, Баки представилась возможность увидеться со Стивом.

Он сидел в своем офисе с беспроводным наушником в ухе и ждал, пока глава отдела графического дизайна поднимет, черт возьми, трубку. В руках Баки держал распечатанный набросок с их предполагаемой концепцией по одному заданию, который любезно прислала ему Наташа из Нью-Йоркского отдела, а также прикрепленный стикер с единственный словом на нем: « _серьезно?_ »

И Баки был искренне рад, что она его прислала, потому что да, дизайн был просто ужасным. Если их босс увидел бы его, то, скорее всего, решил бы что это какая-то глупая шутка.

Наконец-то Клинт поднял трубку. Обычно Баки нравилось иметь дело с Клинтом, ведь тот был бетой и довольно открытым и общительным парнем.

— Ёу! — поприветствовал его Клинт, — я так понимаю, ты уже видел тот дизайн?

— Дизайн? — фыркнул Баки, сразу приступив к делу, — Клинт, моя пятилетняя племянница рисует лучше, чем _«это»!_ Черт, да если бы я передал карандаш малышке Румбе, которую создал, она и то нарисовала бы лучше, чем _«это»!_

— Вот так ты загнул! Я уже представил картинку, — восхитился Клинт, фыркнув от смеха.

Последняя фраза мгновенно заставила Баки вспомнить о Стиве и их первом разговоре. Но думать о нем сейчас было неуместно — у Баки ту полная задница, с которой придется разобраться.

— Я серьезно, Клинт, — произнес он, — мы не можем показать этот дизайн на следующей презентации. И даже если его _вдруг_ одобрят, то когда с ним начнут возникать проблемы, а они начнут, будь уверен, в результате на этот проект уйдет просто огромная куча денег, потому что _этот дизайн_ просто бессмысленная херня!

— Эй, я тебя услышал! — с легкостью согласился с ним Клинт, — Скотт просто быстро накарябал его, вот в чем проблема.

— Скотт? — Баки вскинул руки к потолку в отчаянии, хотя никто и не видел его преувеличенное негодование. — Почему Скотт вообще занимается этим дизайном?! Он же даже карандашные наброски не в состоянии нарисовать.

— О, так ты не слышал новости? — отозвался Клинт, очевидно радуясь возможности посплетничать, — Хоуп ушла. Теперь Скотт просто ходячая развалина. Чудо, что у нас вообще есть хоть какой-то набросок.

— Что? — удивился Баки, — когда?

Хоуп была единственным внештатным концепт-художником в их компании, потому что им ужасно не везло с хорошими кадрами.

— Пару дней назад, — ответил Клин, — и забрала с собой свои наброски. Я тут с ума схожу, поэтому еще не нашел времени, чтобы взять на ее место кого-то нового, а все остальные наши художники заняты как раз до дедлайна проекта.

— Черт, — пробормотал Баки, — так поэтому вы ребята просто «накарябали» какую-то чушь и решили, что этого будет достаточно?

— Что, все настолько плохо? — усмехнулся Клинт.

— В дизайне Скотта вообще нет места для установки схем, — фыркнул Баки, — он что, даже не проконсультировался с отделом робототехники?

— Эмм… — хмыкнул Клинт, что уже само по себе являлось отличным ответом.

— Хорошо, послушай, — Баки зажал пальцами переносицу, — презентация состоится через 15 часов. К этому времени вы должны придумать дизайн получше. Что-то, с чем можно работать.

— Ну, да, — протянул Клинт, — только если у тебя найдется про запас еще один художник, Бак. Если нет — то это лучшее, что мы можем предоставить.

Баки уже раскрыл рот, чтобы возразить, но внезапно остановился.

Стив.

— Вообще-то, спасибо тебе за идею, — произнес он, — есть у меня на примете один парень.

Баки положил трубку и вытащил наушник из уха. Достав свой личный телефон, Баки пролистал список недавних вызовов.

Сделав глубокий вздох, он набрал номер «Альфа Сервиса», прослушал приветственную информацию и набрал добавочный номер Стива.

Он очень надеялся, что тот будет свободен.

После пары гудков, Стив ответил и задышал в трубку, как будто задыхался или бежал куда-то. Баки искренне надеялся, что тот не занимается кое-чем другим…

— О, привет, Баки! — поприветствовал он его, — как дела?

— У меня все отлично, — ответил Баки, еще раз заметив, как Стив тяжело дышит, — Ты там бежишь или…?

— Да нет, я в спорт-зале, — усмехнулся Стив, — только что закончил тренировку вообще-то. Через минуту собирался сходить в душ. Весь пропотел, да и охладиться не помешало бы.

Баки тяжело сглотнул, потому что вау! Ну ладно. Прямо сейчас он просто не был готов думать о мокром и потном Стиве.

— Эм, Стив, — позвал он, пытаясь сосредоточиться на деле, — я хотел попросить тебя об услуге. Мне срочно нужен художник для выполнения одной работы. Ну, моей компании нужен, а срок сдачи проекта уже на днях. Поэтому я хотел сначала спросить у тебя, сможешь ли ты помочь мне?

На линии на мгновение установилась тишина, и Баки хотел было уже проверить телефон на случай, если звонок сорвался.

— Оу, — Стив явно казался удивленным, — Ух ты! Выложил все без лишних предисловий. А что за работа?

— Ты знаком с концепт-артом? — с надеждой спросил Баки, надеясь, что Стив знает, что это такое.

— Думаю да? — ответил Стив, — зависит от того, для чего он нужен?

— Для роботов, — пояснил Баки, — завтра примерно в это же время будет проходить презентация, на которой необходимо представить идеи по новым роботам-игрушкам. И нам нужны стоящие концептуальные наброски, которые можно показать. Интересна такая работа? Компания, конечно же, заплатит тебе за нее.

— Да, интересна, — отозвался Стив, — хотя у меня и нет такого уж большого опыта в дизайне роботов.

— Все нормально, — убедил его Баки, — на данной стадии не требуется создание точной технической конструкции, нужно только лишь творческое представление робота. Наброски для робота должны быть отличного качества, понятными и простыми, ну, и, конечно же, способными вдохновить на его создание команду из отдела робототехники.

— Хмм, ну хорошо, — Стив говорил с каким-то сомнением в голосе, — но я не представляю даже с чего начать.

— У меня есть пару идей, — предложил свою помощь Баки, — могу прислать тебе их по электронной почте с кратким описанием. Все, что тебе останется, так это следовать одной из этих идей и нарисовать робота в соответствии с техническими характеристиками.

— О, с этим мне будет полегче. И тебе нужно, чтобы я сделал все сегодня?

— В идеале, да, — Баки взглянул на часы на стене, — мне нужно будет посмотреть на готовые наброски, прежде чем посылать их идиотам из отдела графического дизайна.

Стив рассмеялся, услышав его слова.

— Ох, парень! Кажется, ты там в полном аврале! Стресс еще никого до добра не доводил.

— Ну, так и есть, но что ж поделать, — улыбнулся Баки, радуясь, что может отвлечься и немного поговорить со Стивом. — Еще один день в офисе. Так тебя заинтересовала эта работа? Извини, что все так стремительно, но… я просто подумал, что стоит спросить тебя, даже если ты будешь занят или просто не возьмешься за работу.

— Нет, мне нравится это задание, — отозвался Стив, — но сказать, справлюсь ли я вообще с ней, я смогу, только когда ты пришлешь мне детали работы. Но сперва мне нужно принять душ, если ты не против.

— Конечно, нет, — Баки определенно не подумал о Стиве, стоящем под струями прохладной воды. _Совсем нет_. — Я, эмм… какой у тебя адрес электронной почты?

— Стив точка Роджерс gmail точка com. Пишется так же, как и слышится, без всяких дополнительных букв, — продиктовал он, рассмеявшись.

— Хорошо, — произнес Баки, быстро записав все на листочке, — сейчас все пришлю.

— Отлично, — отозвался Стив, — прочту, как только закончу с душем, хорошо?

— Спасибо тебе, Стив.

Попрощавшись, Баки отключил вызов и шумно вздохнул.

Ух ты! Теперь у него есть адрес электронной почты Стива.

 _«Но, конечно же, только для рабочих вопросов»,_ — напомнил он себе.

Баки уселся обратно в кресло и открыл свою рабочую почту. Набрав письмо Стиву и прикрепив краткое описание проекта, он скопировал дополнительную информацию с деталями к дизайну робота, которые пришли к нему в голову, а также добавил свой контактный телефон, если Стиву понадобится связаться с ним по поводу чего бы то ни было…

Относящегося к работе, конечно же.

Отправив письмо, Баки сидел за столом и нервно покусывал ногти. Ему, скорее всего, следует поискать еще парочку художников на случай, если Стив не сможет выполнить эту работу. Баки же даже не знал насколько тот надежный, и сможет ли быстро справиться с проектом.

И серьезно, почему он решил так рискнуть, обратившись к нему? Прошло уже около 20 минут, и Баки начал переживать.

И тут он получил письмо в ответ и прочел его с неким трепетом.

 _«Робот-рыба!!!» —_ написал Стив, очевидно просмотрев список идей, предложенных Баки. _— «Я ужасно хочу попробовать создать робота-рыбу! Сейчас я быстро нарисую набросок и пришлю тебе фотографию»._

Баки облегченно выдохнул и отослал в ответ _«спасибо»_. Если Стив и правда с этим справится, то тем самым спасет Баки шкуру.

Как Стив и обещал, через несколько минут Баки получил еще одно письмо, в этот раз с прикрепленным файлом с фотографией. Он открыл первый файл — картинку, которая, должно быть, была снята на камеру смартфона. На ней был скетчбук, лежащий на чьих-то коленях. Баки сперва заметил синие джинсы и светлокожую ладонь, удерживающую с одной стороны скетчбука, и только затем сам набросок.

Ему пришлось заставить себя перестать всматриваться в невероятно интересные частички фотографии, которые давали ему возможность узнать о Стиве побольше, а лучше рассмотреть сам набросок, от которого зависела его работа.

А тот оказался действительно хорошим: карандашный набросок пухленькой и изящной золотой рыбки, нарисованной с боку.

Позади нее была еще одна рыба, только теперь перевернутая в другую сторону и словно пойманная в движении, как будто плывущая куда-то.

Баки захотелось просто-таки расцеловать Стива, потому что тот выполнил задачу в полном соответствии описанию: на первом рисунке был изображен концептуальный дизайн будущего робота, а на втором — набросок, демонстрирующий тот же дизайн, но уже в движении.

В письме Стив написал:

_«Как тебе? Я могу сделать ее еще красивее или еще более динамичной, если нужно. Просто дай мне знать, что ты думаешь! И какие лучше использовать цвета? Мне показалось, что здесь подойдет светло-синий фон и пару пузырьков воздуха рядом с рыбкой? Но не так много, чтобы не отвлекать внимание от самой рыбы»._

Баки пару раз вдохнул и выдохнул, затем быстро напечатал ответ:

_«Да, все просто великолепно! Мне очень нравится! Сделай все, как написал. Если она будет казаться динамичнее, станет только еще лучше. Если добавишь синий фон, то саму рыбу сделай оранжевой с черным контуром. Ярко и очень заметно издалека. Я также пришлю тебе резюме для фриланс-художника. Нужно будет его заполнить. Если сможешь сделать все и прислать мне сегодня, то это будет просто прекрасно»._

Прежде чем отослать письмо, он прикрепил стандартный контракт для фрилансера, в котором были указаны оплата и основные положения о конфиденциальности.

Затем он добавил:

_«_ _P_ _._ _S_ _.: Забыл сказать, что если им понравится твоя работа, то они, скорее всего, добавят тебя в список художников, которые могут стать участниками будущих проектов. Спасибо, что помог мне!»_

Баки отправил письмо.

Он не получал ответа от Стива в течение нескольких часов, но затем тот прислал Баки фотографии своих более детально проработанных изначальных набросков, но теперь на листах большего формата.

 _«Он, должно быть, вернулся домой, чтобы доделать работу»_ , — подумал Баки. И его расторопность впечатляла, показывая, насколько Стив предан своему делу.

Баки переписывался со Стивом, обсуждая детали дизайна, чтобы удостовериться, что у отдела робототехники будет возможность сделать необходимую внутреннюю конструкцию, а также, чтобы привлечь покупателей разных типов: как на рынке детских, так и на рынке офисных игрушек. Стив оказался профессионалом, работая быстро и качественно, как раз так, как нравилось Баки.

По правде сказать, Стив оказался просто-таки его ожившей мечтой.

В тот день Баки просидел в офисе дольше обычного. Так было удобнее, да и он вполне мог заказать себе что-нибудь перекусить на ужин через доставку прямо в кабинет и здесь же спокойно поесть, а не спешить по застрявшему в пробках Нью-Йорку, чтобы быстрее добраться домой.

Стив прислал ему еще парочку фотографий своих рисунков, один из которых был выполнен на желтой бумаге и был похож на старинную диаграмму Да Винчи.

Баки очень понравился этот рисунок и благодаря ему у него появилась еще одна идея, связанная с рыбой-роботом. Поэтому он отправил Стиву еще одно письмо, написав:

_«Можно я сейчас позвоню тебе? Или, может быть, ты мне?»_

Спустя пару мгновений его телефон ожил, и на экране высветился незнакомый номер. Баки тут же поднял телефон и принял вызов.

— Стив?

— Привет, — ответил Стив, — тебе понравилась «версия Да Винчи»? — поинтересовался он со смешком.

— Да, — произнес Баки, широко улыбнувшись, — и у меня появилась одна идея. Если ты, конечно, сможешь создать еще один набросок? Тебе непременно за него заплатят.

— Конечно, смогу, — согласился Стив, — работа довольно забавная, мне очень нравится! Так какая тебе пришла идея?

~~

Презентация прошла успешно.

Клинт был доволен. Хотя скорее выдохнул с облегчением, также как и Наташа с Баки. Все руководители отделов также были довольны, и совет директоров был удовлетворен результатами.

Баки представил созданный Стивом дизайн плавающего (водонепроницаемого) рыба-робота, оформленный в различных стилях: классическом, где рыба выглядела практически как настоящая гуппи, нарисованная в ярких тонах, а также в стиле, больше похожем на стимпанк — интерпретация глубоководного удильщика, чешуя которого состоит из железа.

Им, скорее всего, удастся распространить этого робота на различных рынках, если они, конечно, доведут его дизайн до финальной стадии. В первую очередь им необходимо будет пройти процесс создания прототипа и убедиться, будет ли он пригоден для массового производства.

Баки был в предвкушении. Презентация прошла на отлично, и теперь Клинт с Баки числились у начальства на хорошем счету, а еще один плюс состоял в том, что Стива добавили в список художников, работающих в компании. Это значит, что у него появится дополнительная работа, и их с Баки дружеские отношения станут еще крепче.

Типа того?

Баки не мог с уверенностью сказать так ли это.

Спустя неделю после презентации Баки попытался дозвониться до Стива, однако тот был недоступен, потому что у него была и другая работа, которую нельзя было забросить, да и сам Баки тоже был довольно-таки загружен.

И именно тогда-то тело Баки и решило, что сейчас самое время для еще одной течки, и этого Баки как раз и «не хватало»!

И самое ужасное, что когда Баки все-таки сдался и позволил своим плотским потребностям взять над собой верх и позвонил в «Альфа Сервис», то добавочный номер Стива не сработал.

Баки не понимал, что происходит. Может, это значит, что Стив пока не работает? Он написал в последнем письме, что у него есть несколько художественных заказов… И может быть, он взял перерыв в «Альфа Сервисе»? Компания Баки, должно быть, заплатила Стиву довольно крупную сумму за его дизайн, и это могло значить, что теперь у него есть достаточно денег, поэтому…

Может быть, Стив больше не работал в «Альфа Сервисе»?

Баки удручали эти мысли. Что ему теперь делать? Стоит ли ему попробовать позвонить другому альфе? Баки раздумывал над этим, правда раздумывал, несмотря на то, что он жутко соскучился по голосу Стива и так хотел поговорить с ним.

Даже если Стив не отвечает на линии «Альфа Сервиса», то у Баки все еще был адрес его электронной почты. Но пользоваться ею, чтобы пофлиртовать со Стивом, казалось глупостью. Они же использовали ее для деловых вопросов. Это было бы странно. Баки бы не простил себе, если бы поступил так.

Может быть, ему удастся переждать эту течку, и уж когда его разум будет вновь чист и не забит пошлыми мыслями, он снова попытается связаться со Стивом и проверить, вдруг тот захочет… стать друзьями или может быть, кем-то большим?

Да, это было бы отлично. А пока Баки придется пройти через свою течку в одиночестве. _Снова._

Нет, разговаривать с другим альфой он не собирался — Баки хотел своего альфу. Он хотел Стива.

Следующие три дня Баки сидел дома и еще несколько раз пытался дозвониться до Стива в «Альфа Сервис», но его добавочный номер все также был недоступен.

Баки старался не поддаваться отчаянию, чувствуя себя невероятно удрученным.

Все будет хорошо, у него появился кое-какой план: как только течка закончится, он придумает способ связаться со Стивом.

Баки разговаривал вчера с Наташей, ведь ее отдел как раз занимается работой над дизайном робота-рыбы Стива. Проект сейчас находился на ранних стадиях, но пока все шло отлично.

Участие Баки в этом проекте на данный момент не требовалось, а для решения любых других проблем компании необходимо было дождаться его возвращения или же обратиться к другому инженеру.

У Баки были свои проблемы, с которыми ему нужно было разобраться — например, срочно найти способ встретиться со Стивом лицом к лицу.

 _«Есть ли в компании отдел, ответственный за социализацию сотрудников?»_ — все думал Баки, вспоминая, что до Рождества остался буквально месяц, а у них каждый год проводится Рождественская вечеринка, на которой он бы и смог осуществить свой замысел.

 _«Кажется, наша компания — сборище анти-социальных заучек, которые не стремятся общаться ни на рабочем месте, ни за пределами своего офиса._ _Может, мне самому стоит заняться созданием такой системы»,_ — подумал Баки, лежа на диване у себя дома, охлаждаясь перед вентилятором, но все равно жутко потея, — _создам мероприятия для взаимодействия сотрудников разных отделов, а затем приглашу туда Стива»._

Точно! Отличная идея!

~~

Когда его течка, наконец, закончилась — хотя Баки до сих пор было ужасно жарко, при том он потел, как пробежавший марафон бегун, — ему удалось вернуться на работу, и не успел он зайти в лифт здания компании, чтобы добраться до своего этажа, как ему уже звонил Клинт.

Чтобы достать до телефона, Баки пришлось перебросить своей термос с кофе из одной руки в другую, которой он уже удерживал ручной вентилятор, пытаясь тем самым хотя бы немного охладиться, и телефон. Слава Богам, что наушники уже были у него в ушах, потому что по дороге из дома он слушал музыку, когда вдруг своим звонком его так грубо прервал Клинт.

Баки принял вызов, пытаясь не уронить ни один из предметов в руках.

— Что? — прошипел он, досадуя, что ни один в лифте, да и для разговоров было еще слишком рано.

— Что там с вечеринкой, которую, как Наташа мне сказала, ты решил устроить? — потребовал Клинт, — почему ты мне ничего не рассказал?

— Ты живешь на Западном побережье! — воскликнул полушепотом Баки, — и вообще, почему ты уже не спишь?

— Гении никогда не спят, — ответил Клинт сухо, тем самым заставив Баки тихо рассмеяться. Видимо Баки отвлекся и не заметил, как его вентилятор намотал провода от наушников, потянув их вниз, практически выдергивая их у Баки из ушей.

— Черт! Клинт, это все твоя вина! — пожаловался он, — не отключайся… — Баки пришлось вытащить наушники, чтобы попытаться распутать их.

 _«Ненавижу утро»,_ — подумал про себя Баки, когда лямка его сумки сползла с плеча, из-за чего он почти разлил свой кофе. В результате он все-таки уронил вентилятор с наушниками на пол, но зато смог удержать телефон в руках.

Вдруг какой-то высокий, одетый в стильный деловой костюм мужчина решил ему помочь и наклонился, чтобы поднять упавшие предметы.

— О, спасибо! — произнес Баки, пытаясь вновь не уронить все свои вещи, — клянусь, мне пригодилась бы еще одна пара рук.

Мужчина минуту безмолвно стоял на месте, а затем, недоумевая, спросил:

— _Баки?_

Баки всмотрелся в его привлекательное лицо с невероятно голубыми глазами.

Мужчина улыбнулся ему и, да, он был чертовски сексуален: фигура атлета, короткие белокурые волосы и точеная форма челюсти, которую Баки еще ни у кого не встречал.

Но Баки никак не мог вспомнить, кто же он и откуда его знает?

Двери лифта раскрылись, и несколько человек попытались протиснуться между ними, выходя на своем этаже. Баки придавило потоком людей к стене, и таинственный незнакомец вновь ринулся помочь ему удержать в руках все свои многочисленные вещички. Он взял термос Баки и помог ему распутать клубок, образовавшийся на вентиляторе из проводов от наушников.

Баки тяжко выдохнул, чувствуя себя неуклюжим неудачником на фоне столь великолепного мужчины.

— Спасибо, — промямлил он, когда у него, наконец, вышло со всем справиться. — Извините, я не… мы знакомы?

— Это — я, — произнес прекрасный незнакомец с очаровательной улыбкой на губах, — Стив.

Вытаращив глаза, Баки смотрел на него, наконец, понимая, кто перед ним, еще раз внимательно всмотревшись в этот образец мужской красоты.

— О, — выдавил он, все-таки сумев улыбнуться в ответ, — привет, Стив.


	3. Нажмите 3, чтобы отправиться на горячее свидание…

Баки был чертовски взволнован.

Он ни за что и никогда бы не подумал, что столкнется со Стивом на своем рабочем месте, особенно, когда он представлял собой ничто иное, как потеющую развалину, роняющую все на своем пути.

Встретиться со Стивом, который был похож на сошедшую со страниц модного журнала модель, тогда как Баки, он точно знал, выглядел как никогда отвратительно, что было довольно жестоким поворотом судьбы.

Единственным спасением для Баки стало то, что им обоим необходимо было спешить по своим делам — Стив, очевидно, шел на встречу с Наташей, а Баки — в свой офис.

Однако Стив все-таки спросил его, после того, как помог Баки справиться с катастрофой, случившейся в лифте, в котором часу у него будет перерыв на обед.

Баки был чертовски удивлен.

Потому что не мог поверить, правда ли это? Стив действительно хотел с ним увидеться? И его не отвратило то, какой жалкой и потной развалиной оказался сейчас Баки?

Баки выдал в ответ, что может взять перерыв, когда ему только захочется, что по большей части было правдой.

Особые привилегии и все такое.

Стив же просто улыбнулся и сказал, что пришлет Баки письмо на электронный ящик, когда освободиться, и подождет Баки в кофе внизу.

— Хорошо, — согласился Баки, затаив дыхание от приятного предвкушения, и рванул к себе в офис, позволяя Стиву вернуться к лифту и подняться на несколько этажей выше.

У них бы все равно не вышло поболтать подольше, учитывая толпы людей, слоняющихся вокруг. Но это и к лучшему, ведь Стив хотел встретиться с ним позже наедине за чашечкой кофе.

Прошмыгнув в свой офис, Баки вывалил содержимое из рук на стол, расстегнул рубашку, липкую от пота, и встал перед кондиционером, пытаясь охладиться.

— Черт, черт, черт! — бормотал он, всеми силами заставляя свое тело успокоиться. Было бы просто чудесно, если бы он мог, наконец, перестать так потеть, но увы. Сегодня определенно был не его день.

К счастью он держал в офисе запасную рубашку, на всякий случай. _«Как хорошо»,_ — подумал он, хваля свою предусмотрительность. К сожалению, это была не самая его лучшая рубашка, а так, самая обычная, в которой он хотя бы чувствовал себя очень удобно.

 _«Хорошо, никаких проблем»,_ — уверял он сам себя. У него было еще полно времени, чтобы привести себя в порядок и надеть свежую рубашку, перед тем как идти на обед.

Он со всем справится.

Стив отправил ему письмо в 10:30, в котором написал, что свободен, уже закончил свою встречу, и будет ждать Баки в кафе, расположенном в главном корпусе здания.

Баки жутко нервничал, но был приятно удивлен тем, что в реальности Стив оказался таким же приветливым человеком, как и во время их телефонных разговоров. Баки не часто готовы были ждать парни, поэтому он был искренне благодарен Стиву за это.

Перед их встречей Баки хорошенько подготовился: в уборной он вновь нанес на себя супер стойкий антиперсперант, надел чистую рубашку, а также умылся и зачесал волосы назад, пытаясь выглядеть более презентабельно.

 _«Я сделал все, что было в моих силах. Лучше уже не будет»,_ — подумал Баки, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу.

Он положил телефон в карман, закрыл офис и направился к лифтам. Когда лифт приехал, Баки внезапно вспомнил, что не взял с собой свой карманный вентилятор. Поколебавшись, следует ли ему вернуться за ним, Баки представил, как в кафе его уже ждет Стив, и заставлять его ждать еще дольше, было бы просто невежливо, поэтому он отбросил все мысли и вошел в лифт.

На всех этажах здания была установлена система кондиционирования, которая охлаждала помещения, но взбунтовавшемуся переизбытком гормонов телу Баки, кажется, забыли об этом сообщить.

Спустившись вниз, Баки с колотящимся сердцем проследовал в сторону открытой площадки кафе, идя как можно более расслабленно. Подойдя ближе, он поискал глазами Стива, который сидел за столиком на углу в дальней части кафе. Его было практически не видно из-за огромного растения, стоящего рядом, словно Стив выбрал самое приватное место, какое только смог найти.

Баки набрался решимости и двинулся дальше, курсируя мимо столиков. Подходя, он заметил, что Стив полностью сосредоточен рисованием чего-то в небольшом скетчбуке, слушая музыку в наушниках.

Зависнув рядом, Баки неуверенно помахал ему, пытаясь привлечь внимание альфы. И успешно, потому что уже через мгновение Стив взглянул на него, широко и радостно улыбнулся и вытащил из ушей наушники.

— Баки, — произнес он, осторожно отодвигая свой стул и поднимаясь на ноги, — привет!

И протянул ему руку.

Баки посмотрел на нее с удивлением, счастливо улыбнулся в ответ и пожал ему руку.

— _Рукопожатие_? Я польщен, что ты посчитал меня достойным такой чести.

Стив звонко рассмеялся и опустил сверху на руку Баки свою вторую ладонь в дружеском жесте, прежде чем отпустить.

— Я знаю. Знаю! Эй, давай я закажу для тебя кофе? Или чего-нибудь другого?

— Да нет, все в порядке. Я сам, — ответил Баки, — я сегодня супер привереда, поэтому пойду и прослежу, чтобы они приготовили мой кофе как следует. Тебе взять чего-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо, — произнес Стив, кивнув на свою лишь полупустую кружку с холодным чаем.

— Хорошо. Скоро вернусь, — добавил Баки и направился к кофейной стойке. Пока его кофе готовился, у него появился момент, чтобы взять себя в руки.

 _«Только не испорть все. Будь крутым»,_ — настраивал он себя.

Заплатив за напиток, он забрал свой гигантский стаканчик с холодным кофе и вернулся к столику Стива.

— Вот и я, — произнес он, ставя кофе на стол и присев на соседний стул, — так… — начал он, выдавив, как ему казалось, приветливую улыбку, пытаясь выглядеть намного более смелым, чем было на самом деле. — Ты здесь!

— Ага, — Стив улыбнулся в ответ, сидя напротив него, и закрыл скетчбук, лежавший под рукой, сфокусировав свое внимание только на Баки, словно он, и правда, был искренне рад его видеть.

Это показалось Баки трогательным, заставив в то же время немного занервничать, поэтому он опустил взгляд на скетчбук, уставившись на него, вместо того, чтобы рассматривать чрезвычайно привлекательное лицо Стива.

— После того, как они одобрили мой дизайн, — начал объяснять Стив, — мне позвонила Наташа, прося приехать и поработать над одним из ее проектов. Я просто не мог не согласиться — для меня это великолепная возможность попробовать себя в новой области!

— Да, конечно, — согласился с ним Баки, — Наташа замечательная. И я рад, что они заинтересовались тобой. Эм, то есть я имею в виду _твоей_ _работой_ , — Баки неуклюже прочистил горло и заметил, как Стив улыбается, наблюдая за ним.

— Я тоже, — ответил Стив. — Моя мечта как будто, наконец, осуществилась. И я должен поблагодарить за это тебя, Баки.

— О! — Баки почувствовал, как его лицо озарилось улыбкой, словно он — ребенок, а на дворе Рождество, — А, ну, конечно. Я рад, что все получилось.

— Сказать по правде, я немного переживал по поводу сегодняшней встречи. Но она прошла прекрасно, так что все хорошо. Я не упоминал об этом ранее, потому что не был уверен, где именно ты работаешь или вообще живешь ли ты в Нью-Йорке, но мне, правда, было интересно узнать, где тебя можно найти.

— Да? — Баки посмотрел на Стива с надеждой в глазах, — Да, мне тоже было интересно узнать, где ты живешь, но я не хотел наседать, выспрашивая.

— Да, я тебя понимаю. И еще раз спасибо тебе, — улыбнулся ему Стив, сверкая довольными искорками в глазах.

Баки лишь пожал плечами, слегка засмущавшись.

— Здорово, что ты здесь. Над каким проектом вы с Наташей будете работать?

— По большей части над фриланс-проектами, — пояснил Стив, — буду работать из дома, по крайней мере, пока Наташа снова не вызовет меня в офис.

— Если так, то мы могли бы обедать вместе, — предложил Баки, и Стив улыбнулся еще ярче.

— Я был бы только за.

Просияв в ответ, Баки, смущенно упустил голову, рассматривая свой стаканчик.

— Отлично.

— На каком этаже ты работаешь? — поинтересовался Стив.

— На три этажа ниже Наташи. Иногда мы с ней устраиваем перерыв на кофе, где жалуемся друг другу на наши отделы. Она — одна из немногих, с кем я успел поладить.

Стив тепло рассмеялся и ответил:

— Вот как? Ну, а я с удовольствием повторил бы нашу с тобой встречу, если конечно, получится.

— Ага, — Баки кивнул и поднял свой напиток, делая глоток через трубочку, таким образом, пытаясь себя хотя бы немного охладить.

Обстоятельства складывались довольно многообещающе, и Баки просто не мог пока поверить, что все по-настоящему. В какой альтернативной реальности он успел проснуться, и может ли он остаться здесь навсегда?

Отставляя стаканчик в сторону, Баки взглянул на Стива и не мог не заметить, как его ноздри затрепетали, когда тот втягивал в себя его запах.

_Оу._

Ему же не показалось, и Стив действительно его обнюхивал, так ведь?

Баки покраснел еще сильнее. О Господи! Или от него несло потом, хотя он и надел свежую рубашку и попытался более или менее привести себя в порядок, или же он пытался уловить его запах, что значило, что он нравился Стиву.

Баки постарался не обращать внимания на эти мысли, ведь люди постоянно принюхивались к его запаху, особенно в последнее время, когда его тело начало вырабатывать больше гормонов, чем обычно. И думать, что такому альфе, как Стив, мог понравится он…

От одной этой мысли у Баки в груди потеплело.

На несколько мгновений между ними повисла пауза, и Баки постарался придумать что-нибудь, чтобы можно было сказать. Что-нибудь, что не касалось бы запахов и переоценивания собственной привлекательности. Он почувствовал, как вновь начинает обильно потеть.

— Эм, — попробовал разбавить тишину Стив, — хочешь посмотреть мои новые наброски, над которыми я сейчас работаю?

Баки кивнул, и пока Стив открывал свой скетчбук, он постарался как можно незаметнее стереть пот над верхней губой, очень надеясь, что Стив ничего не заметит.

Развернув скетчбук к Баки, Стив показал ему, что сейчас рисует: это оказался анатомически точный набросок паука. Огромного и довольно массивного паука. Увидев его, Баки фыркнул, рассмеявшись, и покачал головой.

— Наташа и ее пауки. Я мог и догадаться. Прекрасный набросок, Стив.

— Спасибо, — счастливо улыбнулся тот, — Наташа, и правда, кажется, очень любит пауков, но сказала, что хочет также поработать еще и над другими многочисленными видами насекомых-роботов, однако команда выбрала именно этот дизайн.

— Это здорово! — похвалил его Баки, — думаю, она хочет, чтобы они еще и ходили или ползали по стенам?

— Наверное, — качнул плечом Стив, — пока я просто рисую то, что ей хотелось бы видеть в дизайне. Жду, не дождусь посмотреть на то, что из этого выйдет! Как и на рыбу-робота. Обожаю его!

— Ага, — Баки улыбнулся, переняв воодушевленное настроение Стива. — Надеюсь, что через пару недель у нас уже будет его прототип, и если все пройдет удачно, то мы продолжим дальнейшую работу над ним. Начальство обычно позволяет работающим над созданием робота командам забирать бесплатные образцы. Могу попробовать достать для тебя нашего робота-рыбу, если хочешь?

— Ты не шутишь? Было бы здорово!

Довольный тем, что смог порадовать Стива, Баки попытался сидеть как можно спокойнее, не прыгая при этом от счастья.

— Неа, не шучу. Без проблем. Нужно будет посмотреть, может быть, у нас найдется еще что-нибудь интересное для тебя. Некоторые образцы так и остаются валяться на полках в кабинетах, собирая пыль. У нас даже есть специальные помещения, приспособленные для хранения роботов, где их несчетное множество.

— Бесхозные роботы, серьезно? Звучит, как начало какого-нибудь научно-популярного фильма, который можно выпускать в прокат, — восхитился Стив, заставив Баки рассмеяться.

— Думаю, это был бы интересный фильм, — ответил он.

Их разговор прервал сигнал сообщения, пришедшего Стиву, и он тут же вытащил телефон из кармана, проверяя.

— Это Наташа. Прислала детали по поводу проекта. Кажется, мне пора идти… — он посмотрел на Баки, извиняясь, — мне нужно успеть добраться до студии, а до нее ехать через весь город…

— Эй, все нормально, — успокоил его Баки, — я все понимаю. Иногда Наташа бывает нетерпеливой, но не позволяй ей сильно тебя загонять.

— Обещаю, что я постараюсь, — усмехнулся Стив, — хотя мне определенно нужно произвести на ее хорошее впечатление.

— Уверен, что ты уже произвел, — произнес Баки, не подумав, — я хотел сказать, что _твоя работа_ , конечно же, произвела на нее самое лучшее впечатление, потому что она — великолепна.

Стив понимающе улыбнулся ему, собирая разложенные по столу принадлежности, и поднялся.

— Ну, Баки. Я был очень рад сегодня с тобой столкнуться. Наша встреча, и правда, сделала мой день намного приятнее.

Баки не знал, что ему стоит ответить, но просто не мог не улыбнуться. Поднявшись вслед за Стивом, Баки протянул ему свою руку для рукопожатия.

— Я тоже был рад с тобой увидеться.

Стив взглянул на него и, задорно улыбнувшись, широко раскинул руки в стороны, похоже, ожидая объятий.

— Думаю, мы могли бы уже перейти к обнимашкам, как думаешь?

Удивившись, Баки еще секунду стоял на месте, не шелохнувшись. Стив тоже не сдвинулся, ожидая, пока Баки сделает первый шаг. И тот, вырвавшись из своего ступора, подошел ближе, обнимая его.

— Конечно, — пробормотал он, обрадовавшись, когда Стив обхватил его своими руками, сжимая в крепких объятиях.

— Не забудь в конце похлопать по спине, — подсказал Стив, выдыхая слова Баки в шею.

— О, точно, — Баки послушался, несколько раз мягко похлопав Стива по спине. Похоже, он как-то слишком сильно отвлекся на эти сильные руке и мускулистую грудь, к которой его сейчас так плотно прижимали.

Стив весело рассмеялся, почувствовав, как тот старательно выполняет его шутливую просьбу, выдыхая Баки в шею горячим дыханием.

Прикрыв глаза, Баки незаметно вдохнул запах Стива: свежий и яркий, немного мускусный.

_Стив пах отлично._

Однако… его аромат не был похож на сшибающий с ног альфий запах, каким Баки себе его представлял.

Может быть, он использует блокаторы запаха?

Стив отстранился и посмотрел на Баки, пока они продолжали держать друг друга за руки. Его взгляд проскользил к губам Баки, затем вернулся к его глазам. Заметив это, Баки неосознанно облизал губы, ожидая, поцелует ли его сейчас Стив или нет.

И если бы и так, Баки был бы _совершенно_ не против этого. Скорее _очень даже за_.

К сожалению, Стив отодвинулся, выбираясь из жаждущих продолжить их объятия ручонок Баки.

— Эммм… я лучше пойду, — Стив подарил ему скромную улыбку, — было приятно встретиться с тобой.

— Мне тоже, — прошептал Баки, чувствуя себя ошеломленным их объятьями, даже голова немного кружилась от переизбытка чувств.

— Хорошего тебе дня! — пожелал ему Стив, поднял свою сумку и куртку со стула, и, прежде чем отвернуться и уйти, помахал ему на прощание.

— Пока, — сказал Баки, стоя, словно приросший к месту, наблюдая, как Стив уходит.

Дойдя до выхода из кафе, Стив развернулся и еще раз помахал ему, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

Баки выдохнул и тяжело опустился на стул.

— Вау, — прошептал он и засунул трубочку в рот, быстро потягивая через нее свой холодный кофе, не обращая внимания на то, что вскоре у него возможно от него замерзнут мозги.

Ну что ж… это было интересно. Встретившись со Стивом, оказавшимся невероятно милым и таким привлекательным, теперь он нравился Баки еще больше. И что самое замечательное, так это то, что Стиву определенно пришелся по душе его запах, судя по тому, с каким наслаждением он втягивал его, да и его желание обниматься было хорошим знаком.

Необходимость в физическом контакте была очень хорошим знаком. Определенно.

Хотя странно, что Баки не удалось уловить запах Стива. Обычно альфы обладали чрезвычайно сильными ароматами, особенно такие здоровяки, как Стив, и Баки мог бы с легкостью услышать их запах еще за километр от него.

То, что альфы пользовались блокаторами запаха или чем-то подобным, нельзя было назвать чем-то неслыханным, но это явно было необычно.

Или же, вспомнил Баки с грустью, яркий запах у альфы пропадал в случае, если он уже давно и счастливо живет со своей парой.

 _«Стив что, уже нашел свою пару?»_ — подумал про себя Баки. Это было бы хреново. Он искренне надеялся, что Стив все же свободен.

Баки с надеждой вздохнул.

Эта альтернативная реальность казалась ему все лучше и лучше.

Он просидел так еще некоторое время, глубоко задумавшись, но его размышления прервал звук пришедшего сообщения, и он понял, что ему пора возвращаться к работе.

Баки купил себе сэндвич и понес его с собой в офис. Пока он не был голоден, но, может быть, немного позже он его и съест.

Баки разбирался с электронной корреспонденцией и другими рабочими вопросами, когда ему вновь пришло сообщение.

Он тут же забросил все, чтобы прочитать его. Сообщение пришло с какого-то неизвестного номера.

_Привет! Это Стив. Я подумал, что раз мы уже встретились, то мне стоит написать тебе? Может, ты захочешь как-нибудь со мной увидеться, когда мы не будем заняты работой?_ _J_

В сообщении он также добавил свой номер, чтобы Баки смог сохранить его себе и написать ему ответ.

Баки читал сообщение, покусывая губу, чувствуя приятное волнение и вместе с тем облегчение.

Стив хотел с ним снова увидеться. Но возможно, он не рассматривал кандидатуру Баки в романтическом плане, как мечталось самому Баки, а скорее в качестве друга?

Баки написал ему ответ, в любом случаем, не собираясь отказываться от возможности встретиться:

_Привет, Стив! Было здорово познакомиться с тобой в живую. И да, мне нравится твое предложение! Только напиши когда и во сколько_ _J_

~~

Баки жутко волновался, но это было приятное волнение.

У него будет свидание.

Свидание со Стивом в субботу. И он называл это « _свиданием_ », потому что все еще, возможно и безнадежно, но надеялся на лучшее, и с чего это ему вообще думать о плохом? Ни за что!

И даже если это и не будет свиданием, то он вскоре об этом узнает. Было бы здорово, если бы в процессе Баки не выставил себя наивным идиотом. Ему просто нужно подождать, и он обо всем узнает.

Они договорились о свидании по смс, и Баки с огромным удовольствием продолжил бы с ним переписываться, но Стив отчего-то надолго затих, ничего не отвечая.

 _«Либо он занят»,_ — подумал про себя Баки, — _«либо же не хочет долго болтать со мной, ведь мы все равно вскоре увидимся»_.

Либо был третий вариант, и он оказался самым неприятным — для Стива это будет просто дружеская встреча и не более.

 _«Нет»,_ — убеждал себя Баки. Он поймал Стива на том, как тот с удовольствием втягивает его запах, да и тот _момент_ , который произошел после их объятий, говорил о многом.

Баки не могло просто показаться.

Или же он так уверял себя.

Ох, ожидание — жестокая пытка! Он заставил себя сосредоточиться на работе, и больше никаких переписок со Стивом, который и так ему не отвечал. Нужно просто подождать до субботы, когда все, наконец, встанет на свои места.

В пятницу Наташа написала ему: « _Клинт жалуется мне, что ты не хочешь приглашать его на вечеринку»_

Баки лишь фыркнул и ответил: « _Мы уже обсуждали это с ним! У нас пока даже ничего не готово! К тому же он не живет в Нью-Йорке!»_

 _«Он сказал, что ради такого случая прилетит к нам»,_ — последовал ответ Наташи. — « _Я думаю, что ему просто нужен повод, чтобы побыть здесь с нами»_

 _«Ладно»_ , — согласился Баки, — « _Я постараюсь побыстрее закончить с подготовкой вечеринки и напишу ему. А еще, мы ведь можем пригласить Стива?»_

Наташа отправила ему в ответ эмоджи баклажана, и Баки звонко рассмеялся, откинув назад голову от смеха.

Вертясь в своем офисном кресле, он напечатал ей парочку баклажанов вместе с персиками и добавил: « _Вообще-то мы завтра идем на свидание. Пожелай мне удачи!»_

Реакция Наташи не заставила себя ждать: « _Надеюсь, все пройдет отлично»_ И добавила гифку со сверкающим четырехлистным клевером на удачу.

Это было очень мило с ее стороны, и Баки тепло улыбнулся. И если говорить начистоту, то ему не помешала бы удача, а много ее никогда не бывает.


	4. Нажмите 4 для проверки подлинности…

Наступило долгожданное субботнее утро, и Баки жутко не выспался, проспав ночью едва ли пару часов, нервничая из-за своего свидания со Стивом. Они договорились встретиться в Центральном парке у входа в кафе в 14:00.

Баки стоял перед шкафом, не зная, что ему надеть, и вновь потел, но уже скорее из-за _я-так-взволнован-и-мне-не-терпится-его-увидеть_ , чем из-за своей уже утихающей течки.

Он, правда, надеялся, что она вскоре перестанет его донимать, и ее симптомы не обрушаться на него в самый неподходящий момент. Ему вдруг вспомнилось все, через что ему пришлось пройти за годы своего пубертатного периода: сначала он чувствовал себя абсолютно нормально, а уже через секунду, уловив манящий запах альфы, мучился от всех самых неприятных симптомов течки. И это, надо признать, ужасно смущало.

И сейчас Баки даже задумался, может ему стоит принять подавители, тем более у него еще оставалось несколько таблеток. Но все же решил, что не станет сбивать свой цикл еще сильнее. Если он перестанет следовать указаниям своего врача, то с высокой вероятностью откроет для себя все прелести рано наступившей менопаузы.

А вот этого ему совсем не хотелось. Он лишь мечтал, чтобы гормоны дали ему передышку, ну, хотя бы в 5 минут.

Баки принял душ, дважды, и нанес антиперсперант. Он также решил, что не помешают какие-нибудь легкие духи, служащие больше как усилитель его собственного запаха — яркие ароматы ему, как омеге, не подходили, учитывая, что сейчас его собственный и так был чрезвычайно силен, как говорили ему многие знакомые.

Может быть, ему вообще стоит использовать свои обычные блокаторы запаха, но ради Стива сегодня ему хотелось пахнуть как можно более приятно.

Чтобы впечатлить Стива, Баки, совершенно не стыдясь, решил пустить в ход все свои козыри.

Также он зачесал волосы назад, чтобы они не скрывали его шею, а затем начал выбирать себе наряд, мечась по комнате и пытаясь собраться в последнюю минуту: в результате он надел свои лучшие джинсы, которые обтягивали его словно вторая кожа, но не давили, давая возможность нормально дышать, пару чистых кроссовок и хлопковую тонкую футболку.

Самую дышащую и легкую, какую только смог отыскать.

Обычно Баки предпочитал носить темный верх, потому что, таким образом, его совсем не накачанный животик смотрелся намного стройнее, но на черном очень явно проявлялись пятна от пота, когда Баки становилось жарко.

А сегодня как назло был теплый, солнечный денек.

Черт возьми, не повезло!

В конечном итоге Баки остановил свой выбор еще и на рубашке цвета хаки, которую мог накинуть сверху, если будет необходимо. А пока он повязал ее на пояс, пытаясь выглядеть крутым и заодно скрыть свой животик.

Ну, вот… он был готов. Все, что ему оставалось, так это вызвать такси (потому, что он хотел появиться перед Стивом совершенно невозмутимым, а не взмыленным и нервозным, каким стал бы после поездки на общественном транспорте) и встретиться со Стивом.

Баки давно не выходил из дома без блокаторов и уже забыл, что у него недавно закончилась течка, поэтому и пах он, должно быть, по-другому. Он и не догадывался, что это будет заметно.

Так заметно, что на него начнут оглядываться люди.

Сперва водитель такси, в котором он ехал, не переставал поглядывать на него в зеркало заднего вида. Баки старался делать вид, что вот просто невероятно занят, уткнувшись носом в телефон, и не вступал с ним в разговор.

Затем, выйдя из машины у входа в парк, Баки заметил группку подростков, слоняющихся у главных ворот, которые, не переставая, пялились на него, пока он шел мимо них.

Баки казалось, что он слишком заметный из-за своего запаха, как будто у него на лбу горела неоновая табличка с надписью _«подойди и изнасилуй одинокого омегу прямо здесь и сейчас!»_

— О, Господи, — пробормотал он себе под нос, стараясь не смотреть прохожим в глаза и надеясь, что никто не станет лезть к нему, пока он бредет по этому несчастному тротуару.

_«Просто дыши и игнорируй их, Барнс!»_

Если бы только поблизости была хотя бы одна аптека, то он, не думая, купил бы блокаторы. Но таковой здесь не обнаружилось, а выходить обратно из парка и бродить в ее поисках по улицам ему совсем не хотелось. Тем более он был уже почти на месте.

 _«Может быть, мне встретится другая или другой омега, и у них найдется несколько блокаторов»,_ — подумал про себя Баки, идя по дороге дальше.

Омеги обычно помогали своим в беде, но Баки также осознавал, что он парень-омега. Да и было как-то неудобно подходить к кому бы то ни было, даже с просьбой о помощи, ведь Баки понимал, как странно и немного подозрительно будет, если к тебе в парке подойдет какой-то незнакомец.

Он просто должен перетерпеть эти трудности.

 _«Все будет хорошо»,_ — уверял он сам себя. — _«Просто иди навстречу Стиву»._

 _«О, Господи, надеюсь, он не опоздает»,_ — подумал Баки.

Он направился к небольшому кафе с открытой террасой, у которого они и договорились встретиться.

Там было довольно оживленно, что, конечно же, было довольно очевидно, учитывая, что сегодня суббота, да и погода радовала теплом и солнцем, сияющим на небе.

Баки просканировал толпу людей в поисках Стива, пытаясь рассмотреть высокого блондина-альфу среди незнакомых ему лиц.

Он чувствовал себя неуютно среди всего этого шума и людских разговоров. Однако через мгновение внимание Баки привлек кто-то машущий ему, и, посмотрев в сторону дорожки напротив, он заметил Стива.

_Слава Богу._

Идя друг к другу, они встретились под кроной невысокого дерева, и, сняв свои солнцезащитные очки, Стив поприветствовал его:

— Привет, Баки!

— Привет, — ответил он, произнося слова, как будто немного запыхавшись. Он был так рад видеть Стива, что едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не обнять его, как можно крепче.

Стив смотрел на него, и его улыбка немного дрогнула, когда он сосредоточился на том, чтобы ощутить запах Баки.

Баки сглотнул, понимая, что тот делает, и смутился, рассматривая перед собой высокого, привлекательного альфу, от одного вида которого захватывало дух. Стив выглядел великолепно в темных джинсах и синей рубашке с незастегнутыми двумя верхними пуговицами, открывающими его ключицы. Наслаждаясь видом, Баки вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что если бы тот сейчас решился притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, то он абсолютно не возражал бы. Скорее даже наоборот.

Баки даже придвинулся ближе к Стиву, на случай если тот так и поступит.

Однако тот лишь перестал втягивать в себя его запах и счастливо улыбнулся, словно был чрезвычайно рад видеть Баки.

— Как твои дела? — поинтересовался он. — Без проблем сюда добрался?

 _«Ну, хорошо, сначала светская беседа»,_ — подумал про себя Баки. Что ж, он был не против и просто поболтать.

— Да, все отлично. Что-то сегодня жарковато, поэтому я решил приехать на такси.

— И правда, — согласился Стив, — в кафе как-то слишком оживленно и нет свободных мест. Мы можем подождать, пока столик освободить или же, если хочешь, можем прогуляться и найти другое местечко?

— Да, я определенно за то, чтобы прогуляться. Может быть, набредем на какой-нибудь фургончик с едой, а потом посидим на скамейке?

— Почему бы и нет, — Стив кивнул, приглашая Баки пойти первым, а затем последовал за ним, идя рядом нога в ногу.

— Ты давно здесь ждешь? — спросил Баки, пока они брели по осыпанным листвой тропинкам.

— Пришел немного пораньше, — произнес Стив, посмотрев на Баки, и улыбнулся, — фотографировал сад камней.

— О?

— Да, нужно было сделать пару фотографий пауков и жуков для проекта Наташи, — усмехнулся Стив.

— Ах, да, точно, — хихикнул Баки, — теперь тебе придется стать к природе намного ближе, чем хотелось бы, парень!

— Тебе что, не нравятся жуки?

— Ничего против них не имею, — высказал Баки, — до тех пор, пока они держатся где-то подальше от меня.

Стив рассмеялся, и они продолжили свободно болтать, двигаясь по тропинке вперед.

В результате они наткнулись на ларек с крендельками, и Стив купил им парочку. Баки был так голоден, что не заметил, как уже схомячил свой.

— Вон там скамейка, — указал Стив кренделем в руках в сторону, — присядем?

— Будет круто, если там тенек, — отозвался Баки, понимая, что почувствует себя намного лучше, если они сядут где-нибудь в тени и прохладе деревьев. Сегодня ветра практически не было, лишь солнце, и Баки, будучи идиотом, как на зло забыл взять с собой свой ручной вентилятор!

— Нет, кажется, там совсем нет тени. Но мы можем поискать другую.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Баки, привыкнув, что альфы обычно не были с ним так терпеливы.

— Нам все равно нельзя сидеть на солнце без солнцезащитного крема, — выдал Стив, словно само собой разумеющееся. — Это вредно для твоей кожи.

Баки звонко рассмеялся в ответ:

— Да, точно.

— Что? Это чистая правда.

— Ты что, когда-то был бойскаутом или типа того? — решил поинтересоваться Баки, когда они продолжили свою прогулку.

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Стив, — иногда бывало, когда мы с семьей жили на одном месте дольше, чем пару месяцев. Я родился здесь, в Нью-Йорке, но мы много переезжали, потому что мой отец был военным.

— Ого? — удивился Баки. — Ну, и довелось тебе пожить в каких-нибудь интересных городках?

Стив ухмыльнулся, сверкая озорством в глазах.

— Было несколько таких мест. Но Нью-Йорк всегда был и остается для меня домом. Эй, посмотри-ка, — он указал правее, — свободная скамейка под тем огромным деревом. Нам нужно срочно ее занять.

— Вот пойди и займи ее, — усмехнулся Баки и удивился, когда Стив действительно сорвался на бег и в одно мгновение оказался у скамейки, растянувшись на ней плашмя, сторожа ее и ожидая, пока подойдет Баки.

— Я ее занял, — отрапортовал Стив, сев, когда Баки остановился перед ним.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил его Баки, садясь рядом, и с облегчением вздохнул, оказавшись в теньке и расслабившись.

Они помолчали несколько мгновений, сидя в тишине, образовавшейся между ними и показавшейся Баки довольно уютной. Ему, правда, было очень легко и комфортно в компании Стива.

Посмотрев на него, Баки заметил, что тот рассматривает людей, проходящих мимо них по тропинке, и заставил себя отвернуться, чтобы Стив не решил, что он на него таращится, но все же периодически ловил себя на том, что поглядывает на его профиль.

Стив повернулся и улыбнулся ему, и Баки не смог не улыбнуться в ответ, прежде чем смущенно опустил взгляд вниз.

— А как на счет тебя? — прервал их молчание Стив, — Ты здесь вырос?

— Мы переехали сюда из Индианы, когда мне было 10, — ответил Баки, слегка покачав ногой, — чему я очень рад. Люблю Нью-Йорк.

— Да, такого города нигде больше не найдешь, — согласился Стив. — Почему ты захотел работать в такой области, как робототехника?

— Мой отец, как и я, инженер, — поделился Баки, — дома у него был свой рабочий кабинет, и мне всегда было невероятно интересно, чем он там занимается, поэтому я был у него частым гостем, и он позволял мне играть с моделями роботов. Наверное, я с детства начал увлекаться этим. Как, в общем-то, и моя сестра, поэтому сейчас в нашей семье три инженера-робототехника.

Баки поднял взгляд и увидел, что Стив смотрит на него, внимательно слушая. Баки почувствовал теплоту в груди от понимания, что Стив оказался таким чутким слушателем и действительно интересовался его жизнью, тогда как альфы или другие парни просто высмеивали его, стоило ему только сказать, кем он работает. Ему невероятно повезло со Стивом.

— Я думаю, что это круто, — Стив выглядел действительно впечатленным, — ты, должно быть, чертовски умен!

Баки почувствовал, как начинает краснеть.

— Есть немного, — смутился он, не став заострять на этом внимание, потому что уже привык не показывать, что слишком умен, или вообще демонстрировать свое мнение касательно того или иного вопроса перед парнем-альфой. Это было в подкорке у омег с раннего возраста, и иногда избавляться от этой привычки бывало тяжело.

— Я все еще надеюсь увидеть ту Румбу-кошку, — проговорил Стив с улыбкой, — судя по твои словам, она, должно быть, действительно милая!

— О! Конечно! — просиял Баки, — напомни мне об этом позже, и я пришлю тебе видео, где она функционирует. Как же с ней было много возни с исправлением ошибок!

— Мне уже не терпится ее увидеть, — улыбнувшись, отозвался Стив.

За этим последовала продолжительная пауза, и Баки уже хотел что-то спросить у него, но почему-то в присутствии Стива он немного терялся. Молчание первым нарушил все-таки Стив.

— Можно вопрос?

— Да? — согласился Баки, говоря как можно непринужденнее, словно его сердце сейчас не выстукивало сумасшедший ритм.

— Ты говорил, что сейчас свободен… — начал Стив.

Баки взглянул на него и кивнул в ответ. Стив улыбнулся и опустил взгляд, рассматривая землю под ногами и теребя шов на штанине джинс.

— Я хотел спросить, почему? И хотел бы ты сейчас с кем-нибудь встречаться? Или же нет?

— Оу, — выдохнул Баки.

_Ух ты, ничего себе вопрос!_

— Эммм... Раньше я встречался кое с кем, ну, то есть, вроде как пытался, но я еще не совсем… пока я еще не нашел подходящего парня.

— Понятно, — мягко произнес Стив, — прости, что спросил, я просто… я хотел узнать, открыт ли ты для предложений встречаться, или просто нуждаешься в друге?

— _Открыт для предложений встречаться_? — хихикнул Баки, немного нервничая, — прямо так, официально?

Стив рассмеялся вслед за ним, пока они не отрывали друг от друга взгляда. Какими же яркими казались сейчас глаза Стива, и Баки поймал себя на мысли, что хотел бы смотреть в них вечно.

Стив, правда, хотел с ним встречаться? _Что, правда_? Это действительно происходит?

Прочистив горло, Баки выдал:

— Я принимаю подобные предложения от альф, которые мне нравятся, — и слегка придвинулся на скамейке ближе к Стиву, чтобы дать ему понять, что серьезен.

После его слов улыбка с губ Стива мгновенно исчезла, и он вновь сосредоточил внимание на своих руках, сложенных на коленях.

— Эмм, Баки, мне нужно кое-что тебе рассказать.

_Оу._

Баки на голову словно ведро ледяной воды опрокинули.

Эта фраза не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Хотя с ним постоянно случалось подобное, стоило только ему в кого-нибудь влюбиться — всегда было одно _«но»._

— Что такое?

Стив молчал несколько мгновений, которые показались Баки вечностью, а затем встретился с Баки взглядом и произнес:

— Я — бета, — и застенчиво улыбнулся, будто знал, что Баки точно не ожидал услышать подобное. — Прости, если разочаровал, — добавил он.

Баки же, не совсем понимая, правильно ли услышал, переспросил:

— Подожди, _что_?

— Я — бета, — повторил Стив в этот раз совершенно спокойным голосом.

Ошеломленный, Баки еще раз оглядел массивную фигуру Стива с ног до головы и не мог поверить, что тот оказался бетой.

— О, — выдохнул он, удивленный, — но… ты уверен?

Стив легко рассмеялся и кивнул.

— Да, абсолютно. А еще я ношу блокаторы запаха. Мне так проще.

— О, — вновь выдохнул Баки.

Ну, теперь он хотя бы понял, почему едва ли мог уловить запах Стива.

— Но как же… «Альфа Сервис»? — спросил он тихо.

— Никому не говори, — также тихо произнес Стив, — но большинство из нас — беты. Мария — наш босс — однажды сказала, что в общем, среди всех нас наберется не более двух альф. Но они очень часто быстро уходят, — Стив пожал плечами, — оказывается, что у альф порой не достает терпения для работы со всеми этими телефонными разговорами.

— И почему-то я не удивлен, — хмыкнул Баки и посмотрел на Стива, мысленно возвращаясь к поразившей его новости, — так ты… бета, — повторил Баки, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому.

— Ага, — Стив вновь улыбнулся, но как-то неуверенно.

Он выглядел сейчас таким смущенным и грустным, как будто заранее готовясь к тому, что в одно мгновение успел разонравиться Баки.

— Я… я хотел сказать, что еще никогда не встречался с бетой.

— Это проблема? — спросил Стив, оглянувшись на него.

Если честно, то Баки не имел совершенно никакого понятия, так ли это. Как бы легкомысленно это не звучало, но первое, о чем он подумал, был секс. Он спал лишь с альфами, которые, как известно, были достаточно грубыми и эгоистичными в постели, но окупалось все это их необузданной страстью и энтузиазмом.

Лицо Баки запылало румянцем, пока он безуспешно пытался перестать думать об этом.

— Эмм. Я не знаю.

— Ты встречался только с альфами? — предположил Стив, получив кивок в ответ.

— Говоря начистоту, у меня было не так уж и много отношений, но да, они были лишь с альфами.

— Готов ли ты встречаться с бетой? — с надеждой спросил Стив.

— Ну, думаю, да, если ты спрашиваешь? — Баки светло ему улыбнулся. Стив, очевидно не готовый к такому ответу, удивленно моргнул и тут же расплылся в широкой и совершенно счастливой улыбке.

— Да, я… да, я хотел бы спросить, то есть пригласить. Я хотел бы пригласить тебя на свидание, Баки.

— Я согласен, — ответил он, вновь чувствуя смущение.

— Не хочешь сегодня вечером сходить со мной поужинать? Или я могу что-нибудь для тебя приготовить? Выбирай, какой вариант тебе больше нравится?

Баки удивленно вытаращил на него глаза.

— Ты умеешь готовить?

— И довольно неплохо, — усмехнулся Стив, — не рассчитывай, конечно, на готовку уровня шеф-повара 5-звездочного ресторана Мишлен, но я действительно кое-что умею.

— Ты меня заинтриговал, — хмыкнул Баки, придвинувшись ближе, — что будешь готовить?

— Выбери какое-нибудь блюдо из итальянской кухни, — ответил Стив и мягко прикоснулся к ладони Баки, — и я для тебя его приготовлю.

Баки счастливо улыбнулся.

— Заметано!

Они просидели там практически до самого вечера, болтая обо всем подряд. Затем Стив предложил найти кафе или кофейный киоск, чтобы купить что-нибудь попить и освежиться.

Баки согласился, потому что ему опять стало немного жарковато. Он надеялся, что это все-таки из-за нервов или теплого, щедрого на солнечного свет, денька, переживая, что это могут быть симптомы наступления новой течки или чего-нибудь такого.

Он спросил у Стива, не будет ли тот против, если они пойдут по тенистым тропинкам, и вместо того, чтобы высмеять его или спросить, зачем ему это, Стив просто кивнул и старательно выбирал для них дорожки, расположенные прямо под кронами деревьев. Баки было все еще жарко, но теперь стало хотя бы немного, но полегче.

Когда они дошли до одного довольно раскидистого дерева, Баки остановился под ним и с облегчением выдохнул. На коже вновь выступил пот, и вот это было совсем не хорошо.

Особенно, когда ему было нечем себя обмахивать, чтобы охладиться. Стив, кажется, заметил это и осторожно предложил Баки остаться здесь, в тени, пока он сходит к ближайшему ларьку с прохладительными напитками и купит им по бутылочке холодной воды. Баки кивнул в ответ, чувствуя благодарность за его заботу.

— Было бы круто, спасибо тебе, — ответил он, — эй, если увидишь какие-нибудь листовки или флаеры с рекламой, то захвати мне парочку, хорошо? Я забыл свой ручной вентилятор.

— Конечно, — с легкостью согласился Стив, — вернусь через минуту.

Он быстро развернулся и поспешил, проходя через толпу людей. Баки вздохнул, проклиная свое тело за то, что оно не может вести себя нормально. Он определенно покраснел. Решив незаметно проветрить подмышки, он опустил руки на пояс.

Ветра как такового не было, но это было уже лучше, чем ничего.

Сквозь просветы между деревьями он заметил, как Стив стоит в очереди у ларька с напитками.

 _«Стив, и правда, огромный_ », — подумал про себя Баки, оценив, насколько высокий и широкоплечий парень выделялся среди других людей, стоящих рядом в очереди или бредущих мимо. Он с легкостью сходил за альфу.

Баки поймал себя на мысли, что продолжает об этом думать, а в особенности о том, точно ли он готов встречаться с бетой. Обычно он выбирал самоуверенных и напористых альф, потому что не любил слабаков и мямлей.

Но… ему также не очень нравились агрессивные и вспыльчивые парни, а альфы чаще всего и такими и были, взрываясь из-за любой мелочи, и вели себя так, словно короли мира, хотя в половине случаев оказывались не заслуживающими ничьего уважения идиотами.

Баки задумался, может, ему стоит пересмотреть свои предпочтения в плане свиданий, ведь он, кажется, слишком зациклился на альфах? Возможно, это был его шанс попробовать что-то новое? Тем более Стив оказался таким милым парнем, вел себя с ним очень заботливо и определенно умел красиво говорить.

Баки улыбнулся себе под нос, чувствуя, как на щеки набежал еще более сильный румянец, когда вспомнил их жаркие разговорчики.

Вытерев набежавший над бровью пот, Баки еще раз выругался про себя.

Внезапно он услышал поблизости похотливый свист. Баки замер, надеясь, что он был предназначен какой-то другой бедняге-омеге, а не ему. Стараясь вести себя как можно более невозмутимо, будто ему абсолютно плевать, хотя сердце и стучало в бешеном ритме, он опустил руку обратно на талию.

К сожалению, свист повторился, а за ним последовало какое-то приглушенное бормотание поблизости. Он не мог расслышать, о чем именно шел разговор, но чтобы понять общий посыл, ему это было и не нужно.

Не мог же этот похотливый зов предназначаться ему, _так ведь_?

Решив убедиться в этом, Баки осторожно осмотрелся и увидел парочку на вид совсем молодых парней, скорее всего альф, судя по тому, как они вели себя и пялились на него, стоя всего в нескольких метрах от него.

Баки почувствовал, как его охватила паника, не зная бежать ему или дать этим парням отпор. Стоит ли ему послать их или же проигнорировать, надеясь, что они отстанут?

Но самое важное, что он заметил, был их возраст. Черт, да сколько им вообще? На вид, как показалось Баки, им не более 30, то есть они были примерно на 10 лет моложе Баки. Да они в отличной форме, подкаченные, но, например, до Стива им было еще очень далеко.

Если понадобиться, Баки вполне мог бы поймать их за шкирку и стукнуть головами и сказать что-то вроде: _«ваши родители что, не научили вас хорошим манерам?»_

Он, должно быть, смотрел на них слишком долго, потому что те решили подойти к нему.

_Ой-ой!_

Баки отвел взгляд, желая отвернуться, но был не настолько глупым, чтобы обостряться и без того опасную ситуацию, повернувшись к ним спиной. К тому же альфы могли принять его жест, как оскорбление, а злить их Баки хотелось в последнюю очередь.

— _Черт_ , — прошептал он про себя.

Поблизости ходило множество человек, но вряд ли их присутствия заставило бы козлов перестать быть козлами.

Двое альф остановились в нескольких метров от Баки и начали показательно принюхиваться, стараясь уловить его запах.

Баки мгновенно захотелось, чтобы земля под ногами разверзлась и поглотила его. Это было лучше, чем чувствовать себя так унизительно.

— Хэй! — крикнул один из них, засмеявшись вместе со своим приятелем, — Эй, ты классно пахнешь!

 _«У них даже голос чертовски молодой»_ , — с негодованием подумал Баки, не отрывая взгляда от дорожки перед собой.

И почему всякие придурки задирают людей, только когда собираются в компании с группой поддержки таких же идиотов за спиной? Не хватает смелости подойти и попробовать поиздеваться над человеком один на один?

Баки был намерен просто игнорировать их, даже чувствуя, как лицо горит от стыда. Но, если они решат подойти ближе, то ему придется повернуться и ответить им, хотя ему бы этого очень не хотелось.

— Хэй! — вновь повторил первый альфа, пытаясь привлечь его внимание.

— Эээ, чувак, попридержи коней! — посоветовал ему приятель приглушенным голосом.

Что-то определенно их спугнуло.

Баки, наконец, повернулся в их сторону, но альф ему вдруг загородила чья-то высокая фигура.

Это был Стив, стоящий лицом к лицу с альфами. От страха, что ситуация обострится, сердце у Баки, казалось, подпрыгнуло к горлу, но Стив ничего не говорил, просто спокойно стоял между ними, уставившись на альф. Смеясь и подшучивая между собой, хотя и немного нервно из-за присутствия кого-то намного более мощного, те начали отступать, и Баки облегченно выдохнул.

Стив дождался, пока они отойдут на приличное расстояние, прежде чем повернулся к Баки, но все также продолжал периодически поглядывать в сторону удаляющихся альф.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у Баки.

— Да, спасибо.

— Ты уверен?

Баки отмахнулся, не желая раздувать из этого случая скандал.

— Это всего лишь парочка мальчишек, которые решили повыпендриваться друг перед другом. Ничего страшного.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив, слегка нахмурившись, — но это все равно было грубо. Мне жаль, что такое произошло. И еще, — Стив виновато опустил голову и продолжил, — боюсь, что я упустил свою очередь и поэтому не принес тебе воды. Может, пойдем куда-нибудь в другое место?

— Да, думаю, ты прав.

— Хорошо. Пойдем. — Стив кивнул вперед, поощряя его идти первым, тогда как сам еще раз осмотрелся, чтобы убедиться, что поблизости все спокойно. У Баки аж сердце защемило от удовольствия и понимания, что теперь его оберегают и защищают.

Но ему все также было ужасно жарко в собственном теле, градины пота катились по вискам.

— Ах, да, кстати, я захватил для тебя листовку, — обрадовал Стив, протягивая небольшой лист глянцевой бумаги, который Баки с благодарностью принял.

— Это лучше, чем ничего, — пошутил он и начал помахивать перед собой листовкой.

Они продолжали идти дальше по тропинке между деревьями парка, согреваемые лучами жаркого солнца.

Стив глядел на него с беспокойством.

— Баки, ты уверен, что в порядке?

— Эмм, да. — Баки вдруг немного смутился. — Это ерунда, просто мой… мой цикл сейчас немного сбился.

— О, понятно, — ответил Стив и не стал дальше выспрашивать что и почему, а просто предложил, — Давай найдем какое-нибудь хорошее местечко, где ты сможет посидеть и охладиться.

— Отличная идея.

Пройдя немного дальше, они набрели на небольшую площадь с расположенным здесь кафе с открытой верандой. К счастью, оно находилось в тени, и для них нашелся один столик на двоих. Стив настоял, чтобы Баки подождал его за столиком, пока тот сходит за напитками.

Баки остался сидеть, обмахиваясь самодельным веером и чувствуя себя в безопасности с сидящими рядом родителями с детьми, которые без устали кружили вокруг столиков.

Спустя пару минут вернулся Стив с парочкой бутылок с водой и мороженым в вафельном рожке.

— Держи, — и протянул его Баки, — Надеюсь, это хотя бы немного, но поможет.

Баки с восторгом в глазах рассматривал мороженое перед собой, с радостью принимая его.

— Ох, парень, ты — лучший! — захватив губами верхушку, он откусил и жадно проглотил ее, довольно простонав от удовольствия.

Стив присел на стул рядом и улыбнулся.

— Нравится?

Баки в ответ вновь радостно простонал.

— Вкуснотища! — он начал слизывать мороженое ближе к краям и не догадывался, что за ним внимательно наблюдают, пока не перевел взгляд от вкусности на Стива и заметил, что тот на него пялится голодным и многообещающим взглядом. Баки вдруг стало еще жарче, и он наверняка опять покраснел.

— Наслаждаешься, да? — спросил его Стив.

— Эмм, ну да, — Баки кивнул, а затем, действуя на инстинктах, высунул язык и медленно облизнул кромку рожка по кругу, не отрывая взгляда от Стива.

Его действия были вознаграждены еще одним жарким взглядом, когда Стив с трудом сглотнул и продолжил таращиться на Баки с очевидным интересом.

Баки улыбнулся, довольный собой, и практически проурчал:

— Вообще-то да. Еще как наслаждаюсь!


	5. Нажмите 5, чтобы получить свой хэппи-энд…

Эпилог

_На следующее утро_

Бак перевернулся на кровати на бок, все не успев до конца проснуться.

Он удовлетворенное улыбнулся, просто не мог не улыбнуться, чувствуя горячее, мускулистое тело спящего рядом с собой беты.

Баки прижался к нему ближе, обнимая, и зарылся носом ему в шею. Теперь он еще лучше ощущал запах Стив, который пробился сквозь блокаторы еще вчера вечером и становился еще сильнее, когда Стив был возбужден.

А они целую ночь провели вместе, поэтому его запах сейчас был как никогда ярок.

Баки глубоко вдохнул, упиваясь мускусным ароматом своего беты. Он в разы отличался от аромата альфы — такой же стойкий, но с умиротворяющей, и даже какой-то домашней ноткой. И Баки он чертовски нравился.

Вновь вздохнув, он, кажется, все-таки разбудил Стива, судя по тому, как тот зашевелился, радостно что-то проурчав, повернулся к Баки лицом и обнял его своей огромной и тяжелой ручищей, сонно улыбаясь.

— Привет!

Баки расцвел в улыбке и придвинулся к нему ближе, оставляя на губах легкий поцелуй.

— И тебе привет. Как спалось?

— Просто прекрасно, — ответил Стив, смотря на него, — хотя я немного голоден. Как на счет того, чтобы я приготовил нам завтрак?

— Эмм… боюсь у меня не так уж и много еды в холодильнике, если она вообще есть, — признался Баки.

— Или я могу сходить и принести нам что-нибудь позавтракать, — мгновенно исправился Стив, весело усмехнувшись.

— Я знаю хорошее кофе с доставкой, — добавил Баки, не собираясь так быстро отпускать его от себя.

— Да? — Стив потянулся к нему и заправил прядку Баки за ухо, — Если хочешь, то я не против сходить на охоту и поймать для тебя кого-нибудь?

— Неа, не стоит. Давай просто останемся здесь, — хихикнул он в ответ, вновь прижавшись к горячему телу Стива, надеясь, что тот захочет заняться немного сонным, утренним сексом. За ночь они уже успели несколько раз проверить кровать на прочность, и хотя Баки и был вполне удовлетворен, но все еще желал большего.

Стив притянул его к себе, обнимая и лениво поглаживая по спине. Баки счастливо прикрыл глаза, чувствуя полное умиротворение и расслабленность, а затем вспомнил кое-что и просто не мог не спросить об этом Стива.

— Стив?

— Хмм?

— Можно задать тебе один вопрос?

— Конечно.

Баки слегка отстранился, снова оказавшись на своей подушке, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за Стивом.

— Ты помнишь, когда мы… разговаривали с тобой по телефону?

— Угу? — хмыкнул тот, улыбаясь.

Баки немного покраснел, но продолжил:

— Ты помнишь, как ты описал мне свой идеальный день? Это все был сценарий, который вы должны были использовать, или ты, и правда, хотел бы так провести этот день?

— О, ты имеешь в виду принять душ вместе?

— Да.

— Не было никакого сценария, — ответил Стив и продолжил поглаживать Баки по обнаженной спине, — и я бы очень хотел принять душ вместе с тобой.

Баки оценил размах плеч Стива и задумался, вместятся ли они вдвоем в его небольшую душевую кабинку.

— Думаю, мы можем осуществить твою мечту немного позже.

— Да? — просиял Стив и перевернулся, склонившись над Баки. — А что ты предложишь, чтобы мы сделали сейчас?

Баки вытянул губы, ожидая, пока Стив поцелует его, что тот и сделал, оставляя на них нежный поцелуй.

— Хочешь остаться в постели? — спросил Стив.

Баки кивнул, потянувшись к его соблазнительной груди, оглаживая пальцами идеальные мышцы.

— Расскажи мне о своем идеальном дне?

— Ну, — Стив солнечно улыбнулся и произнес, — думаю, что оно начиналось бы с того, как я просыпался бы рядом с тобой, Баки. После этого мы бы немного обнимались, а может, даже и лениво целовались, а затем я бы с удовольствием вновь занялся бы с тобой любовью, но в этот раз мне бы хотелось сделать это _очень и очень медленно_. А после, когда мы отдышались бы, то отправились бы вместе в душ. Сходили бы куда-нибудь позавтракать…

— Заказали бы завтрак на дом, — перебил его Баки, поддразнивая.

— Да, заказали бы завтрак на дом, — исправился Стив, — а после этого, мы могли бы всласть пообниматься, уютно устроившись на диване, и вместе посмотреть какой-нибудь отстойный фильм. Как тебе, нравится мой план?

— Еще бы, — ответил Баки, не сдерживая счастливой улыбки, — просто великолепный план!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если вам понравился перевод, то не поленитесь перейти по ссылке на оригинал и поставить автору истории kudos)


End file.
